The Power Of A God
by goofnutgav
Summary: They say that family's important and that you should never take things for granted, a lesson I learned the hard way when I lost everything and was thrown into a new life as the son of a God. This is the story of how my life altered into a new form of existence and that I became a warrior of order and justice.
1. Chapter 1

Miami, Florida, Universe 8, 2014.

I groaned in agony as I regained consciousness. I was waking up in the driver seat of my crashed car to see the streets of Miami in complete chaos as the police and the military desperately tried to kill the alien invaders while people were fleeing in terror. I didn't know what had happened...one second it was an ordinary day and I was driving to school, and the next thing I knew, with no warning, I was seeing honest-to-God spaceships coming down from the sky and shooting lasers at everyone. Terrified, I had tried to drive away from the carnage, but a semi truck struck the back of my car, causing me to crash into a lamp post, hit my head on the steering wheel and pass out from the pain.

I managed to get my seatbelt off and get the car door open. I rolled out of the wrecked car and got onto my hands and knees to regain myself. From my crouched position, I looked at the chaos surrounding me and could see fish-like people shooting lasers at humans.

_"Fuck...not good...I need to get the hell out here and find my parents before the whole city gets destroyed. Well, Gregory Thompson, bet you didn't expect the planet to get invaded by Goddamn aliens,"_ I thought as I stood up and saw the aliens laughing and jeering while they killed police officers and soldiers.

One of the aliens saw me crouched down by my car, grinned sadistically and headed in my direction. I had no doubt what he was planning, so I tried to run but I didn't get far because I must have gotten more hurt in the car accident than I had realized. The pain in my ribs slowed me down right away and I frantically limped and screamed in pain when something hot shot into my leg, causing me to topple onto the street. I frantically looked around for any kind of a weapon to defend myself and spotted a dead cop with a gun. I crawled over to the gun as I heard the alien come up behind me like a predator stalking his prey.

"Aww, the little weakling is trying to escape. This is going to be fun," the alien mocked, just as I reached the gun and grabbed it.

"Stay back or I'll shoot! Do you hear me, you sick bastard?! I'll fucking kill you!" I threatened while I aimed at the alien, who laughed in amusement and kept approaching.

I fired the gun many times and yelped in pain as the pistol hurt my hands by kicking hard. My eyes widened in horror when the bullets deflected off the alien's armor and I trembled in fear. I was suddenly grabbed by the neck and picked up by the alien. He held me up with one hand while I choked and gasped in pain as he hit me in the face and stomach over and over with the other hand.

"How weak...and this planet's race is supposed to be strong? It hasn't already been an hour and already we have wiped out many cities on this planet. Well, might as well put you out of your misery," the alien stated as he got his laser wrist gun ready and aimed at my head.

As I stared at the barrel of the gun, I glared defiantly at the alien and grabbed at his arm to try and force him to let me go.

"Nice try, but you aren't escaping, so die," the alien stated as I gritted my teeth.

Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling rise up inside me and a purple aura surrounded me as I growled and slammed my fist down onto the alien's arm. He howled in agony as the arm broke with a sickening snap. The alien dropped me and clutched his arm in sheer shock as he backed away, catching the attention of his friends and prompting them to head over to us.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" one alien that looked like a humanoid reptile questioned.

"Fucking prick broke my arm! That little shit is a dead man!" the alien exclaimed in a combination of fury and agony.

"Seriously? That pathetic weakling broke your arm? Stand back and let me-" the alien was cut off when I charged and sent him crashing into a wrecked car with a single kick, killing him instantly and causing the others to whip their heads at me in shock and outrage.

"That fucker killed our Captain! Make him suffer and kill him slowly once you're done!" an alien shouted. Many aliens shot at me while I roared and unleashed a purple flame-like aura that caused cracks to appear on the road and sent debris flying.

* * *

_"Ahhh...it sure is a nice day today," _Liquiir thought cheerfully as he lazed around on his beach chair and read a book.

It was a slow day throughout the universe and not a lot of planets were targeted for destruction, allowing the kitsune God of Destruction the opportunity to relax and enjoy some free time. While Liquiir was reading, he recalled the human mortal Stacy Wendell and felt regret for leaving her after they had mated...it had been 18 years since that incredible night and he remembered heading to Earth long before that and taking human form to observe the mortals of the planet. Liquiir grinned fondly as memories of him bumping into Stacy by accident and helping her back up ran through his mind. Stacy had thanked him and it had all started from there.

It was the first time in a long time since the fox God had felt a romantic attachment for anyone, especially a mortal, but Liquiir didn't care since the life of a Destroyer God could be a very lonely existence most of the time. As time went on for him and Stacy, he eventually fell in love and dated her for two years while juggling his duty as a God of Destruction...though his Angel attendant Korn had kept lecturing him that being in a relationship with a mortal would only lead to heartbreak because a God never aged, but mortals grew old and passed on to the Other World. Eventually, Stacy approached him and wanted to take the next step in their relationship, yanking him into the bedroom and what happened next was an amazing experience. Liquiir recalled the pleasurable feeling of mating with Stacy, blushing under his fur since he hadn't expected Stacy to be so dominating and that time had made him feel like he was a mortal again.

After that intense moment between him and Stacy, the Grand Priest contacted him after Stacy fell asleep and said that he knew about his relationship with Stacy due to Korn notifying him about it. Because of Liquiir starting to slack in his duties as a Destroyer God due to focusing on Stacy, the Grand Priest told him with a look of regret that he needed to get back to his duties and Liquiir was forced to make the difficult decision of breaking up with Stacy. Stacy was naturally upset, but Liquiir told a half-truth of having an important job that would cause him to be very busy and that his workplace is very far from the US. In the end, Stacy understood that a long distance relationship wouldn't work between them and they said their goodbyes as Liquiir was leaving.

Then, Liquiir felt something that hit him hard and he gasped as he sat up straight, sensing out of control divine energy coming from somewhere in the universe just as Korn flew down and approached him.

"My Lord, do you feel that?" Korn questioned.

"Yes...I sense the divine energy of a Destroyer God, but it is wild and uncontrollable...Korn, show me where this energy is coming from," Liquiir ordered as he got off the beach chair.

"As you wish, my Lord," Korn agreed and the orb on his staff started glowing.

A holographic picture appeared above the staff to show a human killing armored alien lifeforms in a familiar looking city-Miami on the planet Earth. The human had dirty blonde spiky hair, green eyes, a grey short-sleeved polo shirt, black cargo pants, and white sneakers. Liquiir observed the human killing aliens with single hits while the purple aura of a Destroyer God and lightning whipped around him.

"From what we can see my Lord, the divine energy is coming from that mortal...but it almost feels similar to yours," Korn stated while Liquiir frowned thoughtfully.

"That shouldn't be possible since no mortal can use the power of a Destroyer God without any training...unless...it can't be," Liquiir gasped in realization, causing Korn to arch a brow.

"What is it, my Lord? Did you just think of something?" Korn inquired curiously.

"I need to investigate this matter...Korn, I want you to take me to Earth so that I can figure out what is going on, then I want you to inform the Grand Priest and the other 11 Gods about the situation," Liquiir instructed while he kept staring at the human.

"It shall be done, my Lord," Korn stated as Liquiir placed a hand on his shoulder, the Angel assistant and Destroyer God vanishing from the area as they quickly moved through space.

_"Stacy...is it possible that human is my kit? It must've happened when we mated...I have a son and never knew about it,"_ Liquiir thought in shock and felt even more guilty that he missed out on his son's entire childhood.

Now that his son has awoken his destructive power for the first time, he needed to be trained on how to control it since he'll destroy the entire universe if he isn't taught to control his divine abilities.

_"I can only hope that he'll accept the truth..." _Liquiir thought, still stunned that such a Demigod existed since such a thing had never happened before. Liquiir knew that a few of the more unpleasant Gods of Destruction would not be happy to hear about this.

* * *

"Shit! What the hell is he?! We keep shooting him but he just won't fucking die!" an alien exclaimed in frustration as my laser wounds kept healing.

"Just keep fire-" an alien was cut off when I punched a hole into his chest and decapitated him with a swift kick.

"He's not human! Fuck this, I didn't sign up to get slaughtered like an animal!" an alien declared in complete fear and whipped around to run away.

I glared at the coward and raised a hand, formed a purple ball of light and I sent it after the alien. The ball collided with the alien and he screamed in agony as he was being vaporized, the explosion covering the nearby neighborhood and me. The smoke cleared up and the aliens trembled at the sight of me walking to them menacingly with my eyes glowing. Just then a large bipedal Fishman in armor gently lowered down from the sky, smirking arrogantly.

"This is it? This is the Earthling who has been causing trouble for my men? How disappointing...and you all are the elite soldiers of this universe," the alien muttered with a grin.

"General! We can explain-" one alien tried to say, but he shut up and shivered when the Fishman stared at him coldly.

"I didn't ask for any excuses...he's just one puny Earthling and you all are getting killed? Maybe I hired the wrong men for the job...if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," the alien declared as he moved forward and stood before me.

"Listen up, you incompetent dumbasses! Seeing as how you all failed to kill just one fucking Earthling, I'll handle this and ensure you all suffer for your failure-" the alien boasted. I slammed a fist into his stomach and he started choking as he held his abdomen and stumbled backward in pain.

I rushed forward and pummeled him with rapid strikes, my fists moving like a blur and I sent him crashing into the nearby window of a house with a solid kick.

"Holy shit! H-He just beat the hell out of the General! That's fucking impossible!" an alien stuttered in disbelief just as I felt something approaching the planet.

I looked up to see two figures appearing in the sky out of thin air, lowering to the ground and I saw the aliens looking blue in the face as they stared at the two strangers in terror and recognition. The first individual was a strange looking man with blue skin and brushed back white hair, who was wearing a robe of some kind, a blue ring around his neck, and holding a staff with an orb at the top. The second individual was a humanoid fox with gold fur, white patches on his chest and the bottom of his muzzle, black tipped ears and hands, eyes with yellow scleras, and three tails with white tips. The Fox was wearing red Egyptian clothing, gold bands on his arms, legs, and neck. Finally, he had an ear piercing on his right ear.

Judging from how the aliens were reacting, it looked like they knew these two strangers and are were terrified of them. The Fishman came out of the wreckage and paled when he spotted the two strangers.

"Lord Liquiir! I didn't know you were coming here otherwise I would've prepared a ceremony for your arrival! Forgive me, my Lord!" the Fishman begged as he groveled in front of Liquiir's feet.

Liquiir looked around and spotted me, an expression of curiosity and slight regret crossing his muzzle for a second before staring down at the Fishman with a stoic look.

"General...might I ask why you are attacking this planet without my permission? I don't seem to recall telling you to destroy Earth," the Fox known as Liquiir stated while clasping his hands behind his back.

"Forgive me, my Lord! I was being reckless and didn't mean to draw your ire! Please don't punish my men! They were only following my orders!" the Fishman pleaded as Liquiir looked at the man and seemed to notice something sticking out of his pocket.

"What is that you have in your pocket, General? Show it to me," Liquiir demanded calmly, causing the Fishman to take out a familiar locket.

Liquiir took the locket and opened it to see me, my stepfather, and my mom together with happy smiles, causing the Fox to widen his eyes and said eyes hardened with cold rage.

"Where did you get this, General?" Liquiir interrogated quietly while the air turned cold from tension.

"M-My Lord?" the Fishman inquired hesitantly and flinched when Liquiir glared at him.

"I am in no mood to repeat myself, so where did you get this locket? Do not make me ask again or I'll make things very unpleasant for you," Liquiir threatened as a purple aura formed around him.

"I found it when I invaded a dwelling that belonged to two Earthlings! The male and female put up a good fight, but I eliminated them so that I could have no obstacles when I took the dwelling's riches! Are you satisfied, my Lord? M-My Lord?" the Fishman stuttered when he saw Liquiir trembling with a look of hot fury.

"You have made a grave mistake General, and now you and your men will pay the price for your heinous crimes against me," Liquiir declared coldly, resulting in the aliens to whimper in terror.

"My Lord! What act did I commit against you?! Please tell me so that I can redeem myself!" the Fishman begged.

"Silence, General! No amount of begging or pleading will let you escape your fate! That Earthling female you killed, her name was Stacy and she used to be my mate...what you have done is unforgivable and you must pay the price for your actions! Hakai!" Liquiir snarled as he aimed a pawed hand at the Fishman and his men.

The aliens glowed purple and screamed in agony as they dematerialized, every single invader being wiped from existence while what was left of the police and the military stared in disbelief at the sight. Once the aliens were gone, Liquiir looked up at the spaceships and fired multiple balls of light that destroyed them. I just stared while my new power still flowed around me unchecked until it went away and I started to fall to the ground from exhaustion. Liquiir rushed forward and grabbed me, looking at me in concern while he held me.

"They're gone...mom and dad are dead...oh God," I whimpered and sobbed as I leaned into Liquiir's chest, my tears wetting his fur as I passed out from shock.

* * *

Liquiir kept holding the Demigod and lifted him in his arms, the guilt of losing Stacy hitting him hard.

_"Stacy...I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I swear I'll take care of our child and ensure his survival in this new life he's been thrown into,"_ Liquiir vowed internally as he headed over to Korn.

"What are you planning to do with that child, my Lord?" Korn inquired.

"This kit is my son...and it is my duty to ensure that he survives his new status and life. Let us go home so that we can ensure his recovery and train him to control his newly awakened power," Liquiir stated.

"As you wish, my Lord," Korn agreed and they were about to leave, but they were stopped when one of the soldiers called out to them.

"Yes? What do you need?" Liquiir questioned while the mortals stared at him in religious awe.

"What are you? Are you...God?" the soldier asked hesitantly while many mortals did the sign of the cross.

"No...I'm a God, but I'm not your God," Liquiir stated as he stood next to Korn and they vanished into thin air.

While Liquiir and Korn were heading back home, the Fox looked down at the Demigod who was in his arms and just knew that things will be very different from now on...and only time will tell for what the future holds for this child.

* * *

A/N So, how did you all like the start of this new story? I've noticed that Liquiir and many of the other Destroyer Gods are not in the character base, so I wanted the Eighth God of Destruction to have a bigger role as a father. I think Greg related to one of the Gods of Destruction is a concept I couldn't help but put down. Also, I just wanted you all to know that the beginning and a couple of chapters in this story is going to take place millions of years before the start of the Dragon Ball series, so be prepared since I wanted Greg to get used to his new life and being trained on how to control his new power. That's all for now everyone, so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Liquiir's World, Universe 8, 2014.

I groaned as I was waking up, opening my eyes to see that I was lying in a nice bed with my shirt off.

_"Ugh...my head...what happened?" _I thought in confusion and everything came back to me.

I remembered the events of yesterday and my eyes welled up at the knowledge of my mom and stepdad being dead, but I shook it off since I didn't know where I was and needed to be extremely careful. I took the blanket off me and got up. Looking around, I could see that I was in a decorated bedroom with red trim and old paintings of Liquiir in proud poses.

_"Huh...seems like this guy loves himself a little too much," _I thought wryly as I spotted a wall mirror and went over to examine myself.

I was surprised to see that I was completely healed up, and I had nicely lean muscles which stunned me.

"What the fuck?...I sure as hell didn't look this built before," I observed quietly and came to the conclusion that it must've happened when that strange and intoxicating power woke up inside me.

Suddenly, I heard the door opening and looked behind me to see the man with blue skin entering the room, only to stop when he saw that I was awake.

"Oh, you are awake. Lord Liquiir will need to be informed about this so come with me once you're dressed in a more appropriate fashion," the man stated stoically.

"Wait...who are you and where am I? Why am I here, what was that power I used yesterday, and what does Liquiir want with me?" I questioned, feeling completely confused and nervous about this situation that I had been thrown into.

"I assure you that your questions will be answered, but you must be dressed for the occasion and make sure to show respect to Lord Liquiir since he is a very important individual in the universe. As for my name, it is Korn and I'm Lord Liquiir's assistant," Korn informed me while aiming his staff at me.

I tensed up when I spotted the orb glowing, and the next thing I knew was a shirt and something else covered my torso as I turned around to look at the mirror. My wardrobe had changed into a green muscle shirt, a black leather vest, black leather fingerless gloves, blue jeans with a belt, and black military combat boots. Turning around and looking at my back, I saw a gold Japanese kitsune with four tails on the back of the vest and didn't know how to feel about the change in wardrobe.

"Um...thanks, Korn," I muttered while feeling uncertain about the sight of magic being performed before me.

"Lord Liquiir wished for you to be dressed once you were awake, so I'm only doing what he asked of me," Korn said as we went to leave the room.

_"Shit...not very social, I'm guessing," _I thought with a sweat-drop as we went down the hallway and entered a large dining room.

I could see Liquiir sitting at the table and he perked up when he spotted us. He gestured for me to take a seat next to him so I headed over and sat down.

"Good morning. I was hoping we could have breakfast together when you woke up so that I could explain everything to you," Liquiir stated as Korn gently put down two plates of strange looking food in front of us.

"Your breakfast, my Lord," Korn said as he backed up and stood nearby.

"Thank you, Korn. That should be all for now, so I'll call you if our guest and I need anything," Liquiir replied, causing Korn to nod.

"Very well, my Lord," Korn agreed and left the room, as I looked at the plate of purple colored food in front of me.

"Um...sorry for being rude, but what kind of food is this since it is nothing I have ever seen before?" I inquired.

"You don't need to apologize, and that is some of the finest eggs in this universe. I discovered it on a planet three hundred light years away from Earth about two hundred years ago...hmm, I know two certain cat brothers would be interested," Liquiir muttered with a frown and suddenly grinned cheerfully as he added, "Well? No need to be shy since it's not poisonous."

_"Okay? This guy seems to be pretty jovial considering the fact that he erased alien invaders from the face of the planet,"_ I thought in confusion and took up my fork and knife.

I grimaced as I used my knife to cut a piece of egg, raising the fork and sweating nervously as I took a bite...then my eyes widened at the incredible flavors hitting my taste buds and I ate the rest of the eggs with a smile.

"Well, how is it?" Liquiir asked eagerly once I was done.

"It's...different, but in a good way. I've never tasted something like this with interesting flavors before, and it's good, so thanks for the eggs," I complimented with a grin.

"You don't need to thank me since I'm always happy to have guests in my home...but I think it's time for me to explain why you were brought here," Liquiir said with a serious expression, causing my good mood to go away as I nodded.

"Yeah...why did you bring me here since you know nothing about me? And Korn told me that you are an important person in the universe, so what did he mean by that?" I questioned as we both stood up from our seats.

"Come with me, because all your questions will be answered...not to mention that it's better I show you since what I'm going to reveal will sound unbelievable," Liquiir notified me while he gestured for me to follow him.

I stayed behind Liquiir as we went down a hallway and approached a door and went outside. I was astonished to see a lush forest surrounding us as we kept walking, eventually arriving at a lovely beach with two beach chairs.

"Wow..." I trailed off in awe at the amazing view.

"Incredible, isn't it? All of this is similar to my home planet where I was born and raised when I was a mortal...I just wanted a sense of home when Korn and I created this place," Liquiir explained with a soft smile of nostalgia.

Liquiir and I headed to the beach chairs and the Fox sat down on one of them, though I hesitated since I didn't know why he wanted me to see this.

"Well? Sit down and relax. It's not going to bite you," Liquiir quipped with a cheeky grin, prompting me to follow suit.

As I sat down, I saw Liquiir taking a large book off the table next to him which turned out to be a photo album when he opened it up to reveal many photographs.

"Here...all your questions will be answered in this book," Liquiir stated with a look of sorrow and guilt as he passed the book to me.

I looked through the book and saw pictures of my mother, a young woman with brown hair and green eyes. I also saw a man who bore a resemblance to me, the man having the same dirty blond hair and blue eyes. I noticed that they were smiling and most of the other pictures showed my mom and the man doing many fun things or relaxing together. I was confused as to why Liquiir was showing me this and I eventually put the pieces together.

"This man...is my biological father...why do you have pictures of my mom and biological father?" I asked, causing Liquiir to look away like he was ashamed.

Liquiir stood up and walked into my point of view, staring at me while he rested his hands on his hips and a purple aura started appearing around him. I was confused and uneasy at first, but that changed into shock and disbelief when Liquiir's body started altering into a new form. His fur receded into his body and left him bare as the sounds of bones and internal organs changing rang out...the humanoid fox's ears, muzzle, and tails shrank as he shifted into a human male with familiar dirty blond hair and his Egyptian outfit warped into a white t-shirt, grey sweat pants, and sneakers. I was stunned at the sight of Liquiir changing form and noticed that he looked exactly like the man in the photo album.

"You look like that man in the photo album...why do you look exactly...wait, you're him?" I inquired hesitantly while Liquiir smiled softly in sorrow.

"Hello, my son...it's nice to finally meet you after all these years. I'm truly sorry that I wasn't there for you your entire life, but there is a reason for that and I hope you forgive me for leaving your mother," Liquiir stated after he changed back.

"What...how...you're my father? No, this isn't possible...my mother told me that my biological father lived in another country! You can't be my father, you just can't be!" I exclaimed in denial, getting off the beach chair and backing away.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I wished I'd never missed out on your childhood...forgive me for never being there for you-" Liquiir tried to comfort me while placing a hand on my left shoulder, but I smacked it away while tears of anger and frustration welled up.

"Quit fucking lying to me! If you are my father, then where the hell were you for the past 18 years?! Why the fuck did you leave my mother if you claim to love her so much?!" I demanded in fury as a purple aura surrounded me.

"Calm down. I'll explain everything but you need to calm down or your power will grow out of control," Liquiir reasoned, but I was too overwhelmed by the combination of what had happened yesterday and the knowledge that this being in front of me is my father.

"Don't tell me to calm down since I have a right to be pissed at you! Why the hell did you abandon my mother?! Answer me, you son of a bitch!" I shouted tearfully as the ground around us cracked from the pressure of my power getting stronger.

I felt something in me crack and I threw my head up to scream in mental agony, everything becoming too much to handle as Liquiir raised his arms in front of his muzzle to block the sheer winds hitting him. I roared as I charged at Liquiir to attack him, forcing him to deflect the punches and kicks as I took out my grief and anger out on him...I knew that it was stupid of me to throw a tantrum like this, but I had just lost everything and adding the truth of this humanoid fox being my father was too much for me to handle at the moment. Suddenly, a picture appeared in my mind of three male humanoid wolves with red, gold, and blue fur...the blue wolf was muscular with bandages and buckles on his arms, no shirt, a red scarf around his neck, brown cargo pants with a belt, and brown combat boots. The gold wolf with white patches on his muzzle and chest was lanky and hunched over with abnormally long arms, a slightly sadistic expression, and wearing only green pants with suspenders. Finally, the red wolf with white patches was only wearing a black slightly torn cape, black gloves, and red boots.

I doubled over as my body snapped and rapidly changed into something different, breathing heavily and laughing quietly as I looked up to stare at Liquiir with a creepy grin. I raised my hands to see them covered with gold fur. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing green pants with suspenders while my feet had altered into lupine paws and I had a tail. I stayed in a slouched stance while Liquiir simply looked in disbelief.

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't expecting this but I think I'll take advantage of this new form...hmhmhm...I'm gonna enjoy this," I stated lowly with a deranged grin and charged at Liquiir.

I started attacking Liquiir with rapid strikes, cackling psychotically while Liquiir kept dodging and he disappeared when I tried to kick him. I looked around and turned behind me just as Liquiir aimed to knock me out with a punch, prompting me to grab his wrist with both hands and I crouched on his fist while I tipped over to my right and hung upside down.

"I got you," I taunted as I inhaled and blew out a purple cloud that hit Liquiir in the eyes.

Liquiir recoiled and I leaped away, backflipping and landing on the ground as the Fox clutched his eyes and groaned in pain. I giggled unnervingly and blew more purple mist onto my hands just as Liquiir recovered and suddenly appeared behind me.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed just as I was punted into a tree like a football.

I laughed in glee despite the fact that I was in pain, throwing the wreckage off me and staring down Liquiir with a deranged grin.

"Well now, how does my poison taste, boy? You know what I learned from this vision I had is that if you take in too much of it, then your body will start to rot from the inside out! I don't know how you managed to heal from it, but at least I can enjoy tearing you to shreds!" I declared with a cackle as I rushed at Liquiir.

Then I choked when my body started changing again, my gold fur turning red and my hunched over stance straightening out as my arms shortened, my pants and suspenders forming into a black slightly torn cape, black gloves, and red boots. I felt saner as I looked at Liquiir and smirked arrogantly.

"Well, seems like things are getting interesting!" I stated as I crossed my arms and rushed over to Liquiir.

"Stop this madness! You are becoming out of control, so calm down or I'll be forced to hurt you!" Liquiir exclaimed as I reached him and tried to pound him with constant kicks.

"Nobody tells Basil the Kicker what to do, you douchenozzle! Enjoy the literal ass-kicking I'm going to give you!" I threatened as I sent him back with a boot to the head and leaped above him.

I smashed my feet into his muzzle and performed rapid stomps that sent him crashing to the ground hard, laughing at Liquiir's misfortune as I hovered in the air.

"Eat this! Shining Blaster!" I cried as energy balls appeared on my feet and were fired many times like an assault rifle.

The attacks hit the ground where Liquiir was at, causing a massive explosion that tore up many trees and the ground around me. I landed onto the crater and laughed arrogantly, happy that I taught that asshole what happens when you fuck with Basil the Kicker.

"Hahaha! I wish Bergamo and Lavender were here to see this!" I stated just as I felt a presence behind me.

I turned around to see Liquiir just as he flicked me in the forehead, sending me crashing into a boulder and I choked up blood as my body changed again. I staggered to my feet and noticed that I was the blue wolf, clutching my head and feeling blood as I stumbled to Liquiir with a feral snarl.

"I don't know how I got here, but you must be a powerful opponent who is worthy of fighting me if you somehow damaged me like this," I groaned as I grinned weakly.

"Please cease this, Gregory! The personalities of those forms have taken over, so I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have!" Liquiir begged desperately.

"I don't know who this Gregory is or why you think I'm him, because I'm known as Bergamo the Crusher. I might as well spar with you until my brothers manage to find me," I stated as I crouched into a feral stance and circled him, my tail twitching in excitement.

I charged and the battle turned into Liquiir and I dodging each other's attacks, eventually ending with me striking him with rapid kicks. I twisted in mid-air as I hit him with double roundhouse kicks. Liquiir stumbled back with his arms blocking the strikes and I went to stab him in the chest with my claws. Liquiir reacted by grabbing my wrist and a tiny cut appeared on his side.

"You're pretty good...it's not every day there's someone stronger than me, and I've faced many powerful warriors during my time. Hmph...looks like I have to go all out on this one," I muttered just as Liquiir let go, and I spread my arms out above my head with a taunting grin.

"Go on, hit me! Once you do, you'll realize why I'm known as Bergamo the Crusher! Well, what are you waiting for?! Punch me!" I goaded with a wolfish grin, causing Liquiir to look at me like I had two heads.

"Very well...if you won't snap out of it, then you leave me with no choice. Forgive me for what I'm going to do next, Gregory," Liquiir said with a look of regret as he charged.

Liquiir hit me in the gut and my eyes widened in pain, multiple strikes hitting me as I choked and was sent crashing to the ground with a kick. I got up to my feet and grinned as I felt incredible power flowing into me, a red aura surrounding me as my size got bigger and more muscular. My clothes grew with me as Liquiir looked up at my form growing endlessly, my laughter growing deeper and louder as I closed my eyes in bliss at how good it felt to get bigger and stronger. I eventually stopped growing and opened my eyes to see that I was the size of a skyscraper, looking down to see an ant-sized Liquiir staring up at me in astonishment.

**"More, give me more! Don't stop hitting-" **I roared ferally, only to feel something tapping me once in the back of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

Liquiir instantly flew away just as Greg flattened the forest with an enormous crash, shrinking back to a manageable size while Korn met up with Liquiir.

"Well, glad that's over with. Are you well, my Lord?" Korn asked.

"I'm fine...I just wasn't expecting my son to change shape. Looks like he inherited my power of shape-shifting and mimicry, a technique my kind is very well known to use throughout the 8th Universe," Liquiir said as he and Korn flew down to check on Greg.

"Yes...I recall your mortal species is capable of changing shape to gain the upper hand in combat and infiltration," Korn stated as they found Greg, who was still in the form of the blue wolf and completely out cold.

"He appears to be alright, though he should get medical attention just to be safe," Liquiir observed as he leaned down to grab an arm, putting it around his shoulders and lifting Greg up to his feet.

"My Lord, I want to inform you that I have notified the Grand Priest and the other 11 Destroyer Gods about the situation from yesterday, so now a meeting is being prepared and Grand Master Zeno wants to meet young Gregory," Korn explained.

Liquiir tensed up since Lord Zeno is not someone who is to be taken lightly, and lord only knows how the encounter between Greg and Lord Zeno would go, which scared him more than anything. As for the other 11 Gods, Liquiir could only pray that Greg would make a good first impression since a certain 7th Universe Destroyer God is not the most pleasant person whenever his temper flares up.

_"Hmm...only thing I need to do is to teach young Gregory how to show respect to Grand Master Zeno and the other Destroyer Gods since plenty of things could go wrong. Well, I'll just have to cross that bridge as the mortals would say,"_ Liquiir thought as he held Greg and took off to his house, which had surprisingly stayed untouched through Greg's loss of control.

* * *

I groaned as I regained consciousness. I opened my eyes and sat up holding my head and noticed that something was wrong when it felt furry and inhuman.

"Ugh...what the hell?" I muttered, and my eyes widened at how deep my voice sounded.

"Well, you are awake. Are you feeling okay?" Liquiir questioned in concern, causing me to see him standing nearby with Korn.

"What the hell? Why does my voice sound different?" I wondered as I got off the bed and added, "Wait...is it just me or do you two look smaller?"

"We haven't shrunk if you are wondering, because you got taller and you might want to check yourself in the mirror," Korn remarked as he gestured to the wall mirror.

I was confused at first when I went over to the mirror, only to be stunned into silence when I saw the blue wolf from my vision looking back at me with shock in his eyes.

"What the fuck..." I trailed off as I laid a hand on my new muzzle and tilted my head left and right.

I examined my hands and clenched them, looking back and seeing a tail coming out of my spine as I tried to figure out how this happened...then I remembered changing shape and trying to attack Liquiir in this form along with two other ones. I shivered as I recalled being in the form of the gold wolf, my personality changing into a deranged psycho and enjoying inflicting pain on Liquiir. I also remembered what had happened while I was in this form, thinking back to how incredible it felt to grow bigger and stronger which made me look at Liquiir sheepishly with a sweat-drop.

"Um...sorry for losing control like that," I apologized while my ears flattened.

"You've just had a big revelation thrown at you after losing everything you've ever known, so I don't blame you for what had happened," Liquiir reassured me.

"Thanks...so, you're my father? Can you explain why you left my mother after telling me what had happened to me? Because a person can't just change into something else in real life, and I need to figure out how to change back," I stated.

"You'd be surprised how much the mortals on Earth know so little about the universe. As for changing back, try and picture your human form while focusing on changing back," Liquiir instructed and I nodded.

I looked back at my reflection, seeing my gold eyes and slit pupils as I pictured my human form and focused on changing back. Suddenly, I felt the bizarre sensation of changing shape, seeing my form shifting and altering until my body and clothes were back to normal. I raised a hand and felt my face, amazed at what I'd just witnessed since shape-shifting is only seen in mythology and fiction.

"I'm not human...am I?" I questioned as I looked at Liquiir.

"You're more than human, Gregory. I believe it is time I explained everything to you," Liquiir declared calmly as he gestured for me to follow him and Korn.

As we walked outside, Liquiir told me everything about how he was a Destroyer God who ensures balance throughout the universe by destroying planets that are a threat to the universe and its development, and he told me that he took human form 20 years ago and went to Earth in order to observe the mortals for anything that could pose a threat to the universe. He told me how he met my mother and how they were very much in love for 2 years, then he talked about the night 18 years ago of how I was conceived and his eyes closed as he described fondly about how he truly loved my mother and how passionate she was about a lot of things. Finally, Liquiir's tone of voice became full of regret as he described how he was forced to make the decision to leave my mother due to the fact that he was starting to slack in his duties, and that he and mom broke it off on friendly terms since it would've never worked out between them because of his status and the responsibilities that came with it.

I stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, listening and eventually feeling sorry for him since I couldn't imagine how difficult it must've been for him to break up with my mother and how much of a burden the life of a Destroyer God could be. Once Liquiir was done explaining, he looked at me as we stopped at the newly fixed beach.

"So...that's everything. If you want to hate me for abandoning your mother, then I'll understand since I hate myself for leaving her...my kind is very passionate and we mate for life, so leaving your mother was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life and losing her..." Liquiir trailed off as his eyes became filled with sorrow and guilt.

"I don't blame you...I can't imagine what it was like making that decision and how lonely it must be as a God of Destruction, and my mother always taught me to forgive those who are worthy of forgiveness and redemption. What do we do now?" I inquired as something seemed to change between us.

"Now...I need to introduce you to very important people who are not to be taken lightly. Listen carefully, the people you are about to meet are fellow gods like myself, so I want you to be on your best behavior and be sure to show respect since they are highly important individuals throughout the cosmos, understand?" Liquiir asked with a deadly serious expression.

"I will," I agreed, seeing just how serious this was and how my fate would be in the hands of my father's fellow gods.

"Korn, take us to Grand Master Zeno's palace," Liquiir ordered as he gestured for me to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, my Lord," Korn said as I placed a hand on Liquiir's shoulder.

I let out a yelp when we suddenly left the planet and moved through space at a high rate of speed. I felt amazed at seeing space for the first time and was completely uncertain about what my future will be like in this new life of mine.

* * *

A/N And done. So, how do you all think the meeting with the other Gods, Angels, Kais, the Grand Priest, and Zeno will go since I'm sure things will get very interesting in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, Greg will be trained on how to control his newly awakened power so any tips you can give me of how his training would be like will be very appreciated since this is the first time I've ever done a Dragon Ball story. Stay tuned everyone, and tell me how you all like the chapter by leaving me a review or private message.


	3. Chapter 3

Location unknown, 2014.

We came to a sudden stop and I saw that we were standing in front of an Asian palace that was floating. I also noticed that there were giant floating stones with twelve large orbs surrounding the palace, the orbs each having a universe inside them.

"Holy shit...what is this place?" I muttered in awe.

"We're at Lord Omni-King Zeno's palace. Now, remember what I told you Gregory, show absolute respect and do not speak unless spoken to," Liquiir instructed just as a man with purple skin, white spiky hair, pointy ears, and wearing a strange outfit appeared next to us.

"Lord Liquiir, it's been a long time," the man greeted with a calm smile.

"It certainly has been, old friend," Liquiir agreed just as the man spotted me.

"This must be the Demigod I had been informed about. My name is Iru and it is a pleasure to meet you, young one," Iru introduced and I lowered my head shyly.

"Hello...it is nice to meet you," I said quietly while keeping my head lowered.

"Gregory, Iru is the Supreme Kai of our universe so his duty is to watch over it and all of its creation while creating life from my destruction to ensure balance," Liquiir notified me and I looked up so that I could nod.

"Well then, let us not keep the Omni-King and the Grand Priest waiting," Iru said as we started to approach the palace.

We went up to the stairs and opened the doors, then entered into a dark void that had many dimly lit white pillars inside. I looked around in astonishment while we were seemingly heading in no direction whatsoever until we eventually stopped in a large bright room where a short man with a resemblance to Korn stood before us. I saw Liquiir, Korn, and Iru kneeling down into a bow which prompted me to do the same.

"Lord Grand Priest, we have arrived," Iru announced while I kept my head low.

I didn't know what would happen next since this was a whole new world I had never experienced before and it was a little overwhelming for me, so the only thing I could do was stay quiet and wait until I was given permission to speak. I heard footsteps approaching my location and saw the Grand Priest appearing in front of me.

"You are Lord Liquiir's child? Raise your head so that I can have a good look at you," the Grand Priest instructed and I looked up at him.

I saw the Grand Priest staring at me with a thoughtful frown, studying me from every angle and I felt nervous and uncertain about what would happen to me since this man had my fate in his hands.

"What is your name, young one?" the Grand Priest asked after he was done studying me.

"Gregory Thompson, sir," I responded and the Grand Priest seemed to be satisfied when he nodded.

"Very well then...there will be a few differences during this summit since at this time I will call for the Gods to gather and I will speak to the other 11 Gods of Destruction and their Kaioshin. That will allow them a few moments to consider what is going on before Lord Zeno and I will announce the reason behind the summit, where we will call you to step forward in order to introduce yourself. From there...well, it will be up to Lord Zeno to decide what will happen next after the situation is explained," the Grand Priest explained to me.

The Grand Priest gestured for us to stand up and we obliged as he raised a hand and the ground beneath us started glowing. I felt awestruck as a circular area of light surrounded the floor we were standing on and I held back a startled yelp when we all sunk into the floor, falling for a short amount of time until we landed onto a round platform. I whipped my head around in disbelief and spotted a small platform nearby descending towards the area where we would have the summit that would decide my fate. The area looked like a martial arts tournament ring of some kind. The small platform stopped above the ring and the Grand Priest flew gently over to it until he stood on the platform.

"All Gods, gather here!" the Grand Priest called out, moving his hands to the sides and pointing his fingers to the east and west directions, which I assumed is where the Gods were waiting for us.

The moment the words left the Grand Priest's mouth, the platform my father, Korn, Iru, and I was standing on lowered out of the area we had been floating in and descended towards the area that the Grand Priest was floating near. As our platform moved through the air, I looked around and spotted eleven other platforms that each had three people who I deduced were the other Gods, Angels, and Supreme Kais. The Gods were in different shapes and sizes, two of them a skinny and overweight purple sphinx cats, along with a genuine robot, yellow mouse, a woman wearing a ceremonial headdress, a pink elephant, a short man with pointy ears and covered with hair, a strange humanoid with red hair, a short pudgy man with green skin and red hair with a beard, a man who looks like a clown, and a Fishman who looks similar to my mother and stepfather's killer.

At the moment, the people on the other platforms weren't paying attention to us since they were focused on what the Grand Priest had to say. I waited patiently for all twelve platforms to come to a stop near the level that the Grand Priest's platform was at while keeping my attention on the other Gods of Destruction since I could see that they were already looking around and apparently taking in what was currently going on.

"Welcome, Gods of Destruction and Kaioshin of the twelve universes. I'm sure all of you are interested in hearing why you have been called away from your various universes and asked to attend this summit of the Gods," the Grand Priest said, his voice carrying a bit so that we all could hear him without any difficulty as some of the Gods were either close or far from his platform.

"Indeed...I only hope that we weren't called in to hear that Beerus is causing trouble or that he managed to find someone who might actually care about him," the yellow mouse remarked as he shot a look of contempt at the skinny sphinx cat, who glared back at him.

"We're not here to discuss my personal life, Quitela. Lord Grand Priest has called us for a reason, so it is important that we listen to him," Beerus stated while crossing his arms.

"Lord Beerus is correct, Lord Quitela. The reason why we are here is to discuss a situation that occurred yesterday in the 8th universe, and introduce a Demigod who has just awoken his status and divine power for the first time," the Grand Priest explained, causing nearly all of the Gods, Angels, and Kais to look either shocked or curious.

"A Demigod? How is this possible since such a thing has never happened before? I wonder who this new Demigod looks like..." the female God trailed off, looking interested.

"Interesting...a Demigod has appeared for the very first time? But that would mean that Liquiir mated with a mortal and I think I had heard about that happening 18 years ago. If a Demigod has awoken, then that will make this summit very interesting indeed," the short hairy man commented.

"I am also interested in meeting this new Demigod, especially since he is from the 8th universe and is Liquiir's son," the humanoid with red hair chimed in as he stroked what appeared to be whiskers on his cheeks.

"And you will meet him but first, Lord Zeno has arrived," the Grand Priest stated just as a throne with a small childish looking person with an oval head appeared in mid-air with two men.

When Zeno appeared, everyone immediately bowed and I quickly followed suit since I wanted to make a good first impression since Zeno could kill me if I appear disrespectful to him. I gazed up at Zeno, who looked at all of us like he was studying us to find someone or something specific. Eventually, Zeno smiled which was followed by the Grand Priest beckoning for all of us to stand.

"It's been a long time, everyone," Zeno said, causing all twelve Gods to nod as he looked at the Grand Priest, "Hey, Grand Priest, where's the new Demigod? I don't see him anywhere."

"He is standing behind Lord Liquiir and is waiting to be called forward. Shall I call for him to step forward?" the Grand Priest offered politely.

"Yes, yes!" Zeno stated in excitement, looking very eager to meet me.

The Grand Priest looked to Liquiir and nodded, prompting Liquiir to move aside and he placed a hand on my shoulder in encouragement while I stepped forward into everyone's line of sight. I saw the other gods, Angels, and Kais looking at me with curiosity or interest as I stood near the edge of the platform, staying silent as Zeno observed me.

"Lord Zeno, allow me to introduce the son of Liquiir and the multiverse's first Demigod, Gregory Thompson. Young Gregory, this is Lord Zeno, the King of All," the Grand Priest told me as I bowed my head.

"It is truly an honor to meet you, Lord Omni-King," I said calmly, somehow feeling untold power coming off of him that far surpassed all the other Gods around me.

"Oh, he looks interesting!" Zeno stated in excitement as he left his throne and circled around me in mid-air as he added, "Very interesting!"

"I cannot believe what I am seeing..." I heard Quitela mutter in shock which caused Zeno to stop floating around me and he stared at him, also prompting the Grand Priest to shoot a look of disapproval at Quitela.

"Lord Quitela, need I remind you that you are in the presence of Lord Zeno?" the Grand Priest lectured, causing Quitela to gulp as he asked, "Now then before Lord Zeno gets upset, would you care to explain what you mean?"

"I cannot speak for the other ten Gods of Destruction or Liquiir, but I was expecting to meet a great warrior. What we got, however, is a weak individual that doesn't deserve to walk among the realm of Gods," Quitela stated while he stared at me with a frown.

"Lord Grand Priest. I hate to agree with Quitela, but I am also disappointed in this new Demigod who is among us. At his current level, he is the weakest individual to ever grace us with his presence, and I would wager that any one of us could easily flick our fingers and knock him into the ground with little effort," the clown God spoke up while he looked at me.

"He is much stronger than you think!" Zeno declared and turned to look at me while asking, "You are stronger than what you are putting out, right?"

"Forgive me Lord Zeno, but I am unable to answer that question since I haven't been trained on how to unleash my full strength. Once I am able to use my full power, I will be able to answer your question," I replied, choosing my words carefully.

"I sincerely doubt that," the clown God stated as he crossed his arms.

I saw Zeno whispering something to the Grand Priest, who was quietly replying and I tensed up since I didn't know what they were planning and it was possible that their quiet discussion could result in a decision that would change the course of my future. Eventually, the Grand Priest and Zeno stopped whispering. The Grand Priest turned to look at all of us while Zeno flew back to his throne.

"Lord Zeno has decided to temporarily lift the taboo on the Gods of Destruction fighting each other," the Grand Priest stated, to which several of the Destroyer Gods gulped while the others widened their eyes at the declaration.

"What will happen is that young Gregory will be trained by his father on how to use his divine power. Once that is finished, young Gregory will be tested by fighting against all of you to prove that he is worthy of walking among the Realm of Gods. Lord Iwan, what do you say?" the Grand Priest asked the short furry man.

"This is rather surprising, all twelve Destroyer Gods fighting against one Demigod...but I think it will be an interesting fight once young Gregory completes his training," Iwan stated.

"Very well then," the Grand Priest said and looked to the female God, and asked," Lady Heles, what are your thoughts on the decision?"

"I think it would be a shame that I have to ruin young Gregory's handsome looks, but I am also interested to see how strong he'll be when his training is complete," Heles replied while eyeing my lean build.

"Of course. Lord Mosco, what is your opinion on Lord Zeno's decision?" the Grand Priest asked the green robot, who beeped his answer.

"Lord Mosco says that he is uncertain and that he would crush young Gregory in seconds, but he will agree since it is Lord Zeno's wish," the Kai with eyeglasses translated.

"I see...Lord Quitela, am I correct in assuming that you are interested in fighting against young Gregory?" the Grand Priest inquired.

"I am, and I want to ensure that he knows his place among us since he is not fit to be a part of our world," Quitela declared while glaring at me in distaste.

"And what about you, Lord Arack?" the Grand Priest asked the humanoid God.

"I believe that young Gregory has more power in him than the others believe, so I want to personally test him myself once the fight starts," Arack replied while crossing his arms.

"Understood. Lord Champa, what about you?" the Grand Priest asked the overweight sphinx cat.

"I think that this is a rare opportunity to see what a Demigod is capable of, so I'll do it...even though it will be exhausting for me," Champa agreed.

"Lord Beerus, how about you?" the Grand Priest asked, and Beerus smirked.

"I would be delighted to face young Gregory in battle if only to see that he'll be able to entertain me at least," Beerus stated while shooting a look of glee at me.

Eventually, my father and the last four Gods Sidra, Rumshi, Belmod, and Geene agreed to the decision and the Grand Priest finished the summit by telling me that I had several months to complete my training, and he warned me that Zeno would kill me if I failed to entertain him in the fight. Hearing that scared me but I agreed to this decision and we all left the temple so that we could get started on preparing for the upcoming fight that would start in several months.

* * *

We arrived back on my father's planet and I sighed heavily since I only had months to train and prepare for a fight against my father and eleven other Destroyer Gods.

_"Shit...I'm going to get my ass kicked," _I thought with a gulp as I imagined getting ambushed and pounded into the ground by my father and the other Gods.

"Are you okay, Gregory?" Liquiir asked in concern.

"I...I don't know what to say. All I can say is that I'm going to be put into a world of pain once the fight happens," I whimpered while I turned blue in the face from fear.

"Gregory, look at me," Liquiir instructed, and I looked at him as he added, "You can't think about the fight and what'll happen since you need to be focused on training your body and mind, okay?"

"Okay...so, what are we going to start with?" I asked, and I had a bad feeling when Liquiir's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Oh, you'll see," Liquiir stated cryptically with a cheeky grin and looked at Korn with a nod.

Korn aimed his staff and I suddenly crashed to the ground, gritting my teeth while I struggled to stand up but it was like my clothes were as heavy as a large boulder.

"Guh! What the fuck...I can't move! What the hell did you do?!" I shouted through clenched teeth.

"Well, I had Korn add weight to your clothes so that you can build up your strength for combat training. Anyway, start with pushups, situps, crunches, and squats so that you'll build up muscle mass for the next phase," Liquiir instructed with an amused grin while I struggled to move.

"How many do I need to do?" I groaned.

"Until I say stop, and don't even think about powering up to cheat because I'll make you start all over again," Liquiir stated and my eyes widened in horror.

"You're not fucking serious?!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Dead serious...now, get started and don't cheat," Liquiir said while I struggled to get out of this misfortune.

And that was how my torture started because even though my father was a cheery fellow, he could show quite the sadistic streak since the only time he got me to stop was when I couldn't move anymore. My father had me do hundreds of pushups, situps, crunches, squats and made me run laps around the planet while having Korn increasing the weight on my clothes whenever I got to a certain number. As I worked hard, I noticed that I was getting much stronger as the days passed until my father approached me one day.

"Okay, I believe you have gained enough for the next phase of your training," Liquiir stated while I laid on my back, panting hard.

"You're...one...sadistic...asshole!" I gasped while I fought my way up to a standing position.

"You're welcome, Gregory. Now, you should take a break so that your body adjusts to the first stage of your training, so how about we relax in the hot springs?" Liquiir suggested and I nodded while my legs wobbled.

Eventually, we made it to the hot springs and took off our clothes, put on swimming trunks and got into the hot springs just as Korn took our clothes to wash them. I sighed blissfully while the hot water soothed my aching muscles. My father looked at me in amusement.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Liquiir asked with a foxy grin.

I hummed in agreement while I closed my eyes and leaned back, enjoying the feeling of relaxing after a hard day.

* * *

Time passed as my father got me started on combat training, teaching me to fight fluidly. After a couple of weeks went by, he took me aside to tell me that he had a surprise for me.

"So, are you going to take your hands off my eyes yet?" I questioned dryly while my father chuckled.

"Not yet," Liquiir sang mischievously while he made me stand still and I could hear Korn moving around us nearby.

I waited for who knows how long and felt something being put into my hands just as my father said, "Okay, you can open them now."

Liquiir took his hands off my eyes and I opened them to see a sheathed katana in my hands. My eyes widened as I looked at the sword, pulling it out from its sheath and staring at the blade that shined beautifully. I saw that the blade had a kitsune on it, and I ran my finger gently on it to see how sharp it is. I hissed in pain when I instantly cut myself and was surprised to see how sharp it was since I had barely touched it.

"Like it? That sword is made from the hardest metal in the entire multiverse, so happy birthday," Liquiir told me while I holstered my sword and looked at him.

"Thank you...Dad," I said softly as he smiled in response.

I had forgotten that it was my birthday today, so I was very touched that my father would go out of his way to have a sword made for me. It was then that I remembered my mother and stepfather, wanting to go back to Earth so that I could visit their graves and pay my respects.

"Dad," I spoke up.

"Yes? What is it?" Liquiir asked.

"I want you to take me back to Earth so that I can pay my respects to my mom and stepdad," I said, causing my father to nod while his expression became solemn.

We met up with Korn and my father shifted into his human form just before we left the planet and headed to Earth. When we arrived, I saw people were working hard on rebuilding while the police and the military were out on the streets to preserve order. I led my father and Korn to the cemetery while many people were doing double takes at seeing me with two unfamiliar people, which is understandable since my stepdad was one of the richest people in Miami and I was well known throughout the community as one of the popular kids. As we arrived at the cemetery, I spotted one of my friends leaving the cemetery when he spotted me and his eyes widened in shock.

"Holy shit...Greg?! Is that you?! Oh my God!" Mark exclaimed in relief as he rushed to me and gave me a bro hug.

"Hey Mark," I muttered quietly as Mark let go.

"Dude, where the fuck have you been?! Everyone was terrified that you were dead or taken away by those monsters when nobody could reach you or find you! Thank God you're okay!" Mark stated as he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Mark...where I was while I was missing is a long story but I came to see...Mom and Luke," I said the last part quietly and Mark nodded in understanding.

Mark took me and the others inside the cemetery. The four of us headed down the path of gravestones until we stopped in front of two that had my mom and stepdad's names on them.

"It was nice, the funeral I mean. Greg, where have you been and who are those two people that are with you?" Mark questioned when he noticed my father and Korn standing nearby.

"Mark...there are things that are hard to explain, but that man with the dirty blond hair is my biological father," I told him and Mark looked completely confused.

"Biological father? I thought your biological father walked out on your mother before you were born. Isn't that what you told me a few years ago?" Mark asked, causing Liquiir to wince from the reminder.

"Yeah...he was in town when the invasion happened and he saved me from my mom and stepdad's killer. We escaped the city and went into hiding until the whole thing ended, then we came here so that we could pay our respects," I told a half-truth since telling him everything would be too unbelievable and he would think that I was crazy.

"Shit man...well, are you coming back to school? Everyone's worried and it would be awesome if we were all together again," Mark asked, and I knew that I had to give him the bad news.

"I can't Mark," I responded, causing him to look at me in shock.

"What?! Why the fuck not, man?! You're home now and everybody will be thrilled to see that you are okay!" Mark tried to reason, but I shook my head.

"Listen, Mark...a lot of things had happened while I was gone and there are some things that I need to do. I'm sorry, man, but things have changed and I'm...different," I started hesitantly.

"Different? What the hell are you talking about and where are you going to go?" Mark questioned while I knelt down in front of Mom and Luke's gravestones and sent a silent prayer.

"I can't explain and where I'm going is somewhere far away from here...Mark, tell the others that I'm okay and that they don't need to worry about me anymore," I said as I stood up and met up with my father and Korn.

I heard Mark protesting as we exited the cemetery and Korn used his staff to take us back home. The three of us arrived back on the planet and Liquiir shifted back into his true form.

"Gregory? Are you okay?" Liquiir asked in concern as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

I was silent for a while until I looked at him and declared, "I'm ready."

Liquiir nodded with a serious expression and my training continued after that.

* * *

Months had passed since I visited my mom and stepdad's graves. I had spent them working hard on my fighting style, swordsmanship, meditation, and practicing on gathering and unleashing Ki.

Then, I was placed into a realm where my father mastered his divine power and what I had learned there is that whenever you expel any energy or Ki, the gravity gets stronger until the point where you can't move and start getting crushed. I worked hard for an unknown amount of time learning when to stop using my Ki so I wouldn't get hurt, then I proceeded to a dimension where you faced your deepest darkest fears. I had finally made it to the point where the time came for me to practice with my shape-shifting.

"Are you ready for the final stage of your training?" Liquiir asked while I nodded calmly.

"Yes father," I agreed with a calm smile.

"Good. Now, the Kitsune race is well known in the 8th universe for taking an unlimited amount of shapes and forms of any size, using that technique for combat and infiltration. It's mostly used as a trump card when a Kitsune is backed into a corner and is all out of options. Because you are my son, you have inherited that technique and can use it for many things like combat, infiltration, or seduction since no male can resist a woman's charm. One more thing, you are to never ever use this technique for personal gain since power corrupts and it can bring out the worst in you, understand?" Liquiir asked firmly.

"Yes Father," I replied, nodding to show just how I was taking this seriously.

"Good. I want you to start off by picturing what form you want to take and focus on changing into that form. Bear in mind that you can mimic the form's traits, techniques, and personality since it was shown when you changed into those three wolves several months ago. Okay, let's get started," Liquiir gave me the go ahead and I closed my eyes to picture what shape I wanted to turn into.

Pretty soon, a picture of me popped up but my short dirty blond hair was black and even spikier, my eyes were coal black, I had a large scar that crossed down the left side of my face, and I had what appeared to be a monkey tail coming out of my spine.

(Picture Future Gohan with a tail and different clothes)

I focused on changing into that since it was easy to start with and that I could work my way from there. I felt my new tail coming out and my hair rising up into more spikes as a tingly line went down the left side of my face. I opened my eyes to see my father observing my new appearance.

"Hmm...interesting, though there isn't a lot of changes. Why did you choose this appearance?" Liquiir inquired curiously.

"I figured that it would be easier to start off simple and work my way from there...still, there is something telling me to look up at the full moon," I muttered while I breathed in deeply.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Liquiir asked.

"I don't know...it's like an instinct that's gently urging me to look at any full moon and it feels like something big will happen when I do look up at the full moon," I explained and my father placed a hand on the bottom of his muzzle, looking intrigued.

"Really? Well, let's see if we can find out what you're feeling," Liquiir said and I gestured for him to follow me.

"Let's find a place or a planet that doesn't have any trees, buildings, or anything else like that since I have a feeling that all of that will be turned to rubble and debris once I look at the full moon," I stated while faint blurry flashes of a large furry creature destroying a castle in a desert and also swinging its fists at a fighter plane flashed through my mind.

We met up with Korn and he took us to a dead planet with no life on it, and the planet was near a full moon. We landed onto the barren wasteland while the moon bright and I closed my eyes while I looked up. I kept my eyes closed while I could feel the moonlight on my eyelids, my tail feeling all tingly and goosebumps popping up on my skin while I could almost sense a beast beginning to stir inside me.

"Gregory? How do you feel?" I heard Liquiir ask.

"I feel...good...like the moonlight is making me feel primal and it's intoxicating," I explained and sighed in bliss at the sensation of feeling so alive.

Once I felt like I was ready, I opened my eyes and saw the moon beaming down at me. It was so beautiful...like I've never seen a full moon before and it rendered me silent. Suddenly, a sharp tingling spark went off in the deepest regions of my brain that traveled through my body and to my tail, causing me to gasp in pleasure as my tail spasmed. My heart rate began to slowly increase with each passing second as my vision enhanced greatly. My pupils and irises turned red while I slowly ran my tongue over my teeth that were growing sharp. Then my body started throbbing and pulsing as my muscles began to grow and expand greatly. I felt something primal with an uncontrollable bloodthirsty rage trying to take over, but I was able to shut it away due to my mind being trained well to resist anything that could try to take over. My pupils and irises vanished and left only the sclera to be seen in a menacing blood red while I felt the euphoric sensation of my tail and bones growing in length and density, greatly enjoying how good it is to feel my blood boiling from the adrenaline rush and my senses becoming overloaded as everything became more and more sensitive with each passing second. Then I felt a tingling sensation that swept across my body, turning into a slight fit of itchiness and then the feeling became a warm blanketing-like sensation as I witnessed brown fur growing out all over my body. I grinned savagely and my chuckles grew deeper and more guttural as I felt my feet crack and shorten into hand-like feet and then came the best and final part. My face and nose elongated slowly into a muzzle while the hair on my head turned brown and pointed upward with side-burns forming, my ears stretching into points, and my size and clothes growing as I grew taller and opened my newly-formed muzzle to growl lowly as the moon's power fueled my cells with a euphoria I had never felt before. Once I reached the size of a skyscraper and the transformation was complete, I lifted my head and roared in elation while I pounded my fists onto my chest...there are no words to describe how strong, primal, and blissful I felt once I was finished acting like a rampaging King Kong.

I looked down to see my father and Korn, who were staring up at me in astonishment.

"Gregory? Are you still in there?" Liquiir inquired and I grinned in response.

**"I'm still here father, so you don't need to be wary," **I reassured while crouching down to get a better look at him and Korn.

"I say...I've never seen such a transformation like that before. How did you do that, Gregory? Did you use your power of shape-shifting to change into that form?" Korn wondered and I sat down gently as I lifted my head and closed my eyes.

**"No...when I looked at the moon, an incredible reaction happened which caused this rapid transformation. God...if only you could experience this, father. It feels so amazing and I think my power has grown ten-fold in this form,"** I breathed out quietly with a low rumbling growl as I stood up and looked at a mountain.

I inhaled and gathered Ki in my mouth, a bright red light forming inside until I fired a massive beam of energy at the mountain that caused it to explode from the attack. I grinned at the destruction and felt a thrill that wanted me to destroy more, but I shook it off and wondered if this form had a powerful bloodlust that craved destroying things.

"You seem to be having fun monkeying around, but how about you change back so that we can continue the last part of your training," Liquiir suggested and I nodded.

I closed my eyes and focused on changing back, feeling my body shrink and alter as I shifted back to human form and I opened my eyes to see that I was back to my normal size and shape. I went to my father and Korn, and was taken back home to continue the final part of my training.

* * *

As the last month of my training went by, I learned how to change into practically anything until the time had come for me to prove that I was worthy of my status and that I belonged in the Realm of Gods. Korn, my father, and I arrived at Zeno's palace and we had to wait for Iru again since he seemed to take a bathroom break just before we went inside the palace.

_"It's like he has the bladder the size of a fucking pea," _I thought dryly, sighing with a puffy cloud as Iru finally showed up and we entered the palace.

We headed down the same black hallway again and found ourselves in the bright room where the Grand Priest was waiting for us.

"You all have arrived, good. Lord Zeno and the other Gods are waiting for us...hmm, I see that you are armed with a sword, young Gregory," the Grand Priest pointed out as he spotted the katana that was strapped to my back.

"It was a gift from my father, Lord Grand Priest," I explained as we bowed in greeting.

"I see...very well, let us not keep Lord Zeno and the other Gods waiting," the Grand Priest stated as he transported us to the room where I met Zeno and the other Gods months ago.

When we arrived, I saw Zeno and the other Gods waiting for us and we bowed in front of Zeno to show our respect.

"Hello, Gregory! It's nice to see you again. You've gotten very strong, I can tell," Zeno observed while I bowed my head in response.

"Thank you, Lord Zeno. It is an honor to receive such praise from you," I complimented humbly.

"Grand Priest, how about we get started with the fight. Oh, this is going to be so exciting!" Zeno stated happily, causing the Grand Priest to nod.

"As you wish, Sire," the Grand Priest agreed as he extended a hand, and the image of a planet similar to Earth without cities or other civilizations appeared while he added, "This planet, which we call Planet Zero, is located in the World of Void which is basically a void of infinite nothingness, but we had brought in a small world so you all can demonstrate your power. This place will give all of you the perfect battleground, so you won't have to worry about destroying an entire universe in the process of your fight."

"I see...so basically young Gregory and all twelve of us are allowed to use our full power in this fight and the whole world is our battleground, so it's perfectly fine if our fight destroys the entire planet," Beerus chimed in thoughtfully.

"That is correct," the Grand Priest said.

"Forgive me for speaking up without permission Lord Grand Priest, but may I ask a question if it is alright?" I inquired.

"Very well. What is on your mind, young one?" the Grand Priest asked.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak. What is currently on my mind is what will be the rules for this fight? Will weapons be allowed and are we allowed to use lethal attacks, my Lord?" I questioned while lowering my head humbly.

"Those are very good questions, and the answer is yes. For the great Omni-King to be entertained, you will fight against your father and the other Destroyer Gods as if you mean to kill them since they will attempt to achieve the same thing. If you are asking if you are allowed to use your sword, then it is permitted. Be warned that the King of All expects to be amused so if you don't fight with your full power, then you will be erased for failing to entertain him," the Grand Priest warned, causing me to nod since I understood that my future and life was on the line.

"I will not fail, you have my word," I declared calmly as I stood at attention.

The Grand Priest raised a hand and opened a gateway that led to the planet as he said, "Once we arrive, all thirteen of you can release your full power in order to start the battle, and show Lord Zeno an exciting fight."

We all nodded as we went to the gateway and headed to the planet that the Grand Priest had created, then I stopped when we arrived and my father along with his fellow Gods surrounded me in a large circle as the gateway closed. Seeing that our way back would be closed until my fight was over, my father and the other Gods were surrounded by purple flaming auras that caused the ground to start cracking and for me to start sweating at the insane power that was coming off of them.

_"Jesus...so this is the true power of all twelve Gods of Destruction? Their power is beyond anything I could've imagined, but I need to stay focused and remember my training because I'll die if I lose this fight," _I thought in determination as I took out my sword and went into a fighting stance with my sword held in a reverse grip and my raised palm just behind it.

"So, you are not going easy on us? Well, looks like this'll be interesting indeed," Arack commented as I let loose my divine power in the form of a large purple aura.

I stayed silent and simply showed the Gods in front of me a glare of steel, noticing that the Grand Priest had followed us and was floating above us, looking down at all of us.

"If everyone is ready, we will begin the fight," the Grand Priest informed us while the ground was buckling from everyone's power.

"I'm ready," we all said as my father and his fellow Gods narrowed their eyes.

"Very well, then begin!" the Grand Priest gave us the go ahead and all twelve Gods of Destruction flew at me from all sides to overwhelm me.

I stayed still and waited for an opportunity since every ambush has a blind spot. I saw my chance as they were almost upon me with either fists raised to hit me or feet ready to slam me into the ground with ax-kicks. I started dodging the constant strikes as we moved around the area and took off into the air after sending them all back with a burst of my energy. I hovered in the air as Quitela, Beerus, and Champa took off after me with a look of glee as they fired Ki blasts at me, prompting me to deflect them with my sword and I charged as I twirled it into a forward stance so that I could impale one of them. I went after Beerus and forced him to dodge by slashing at him non-stop fast and viciously, my blade singing through the air while I sensed my father and four other Gods coming up from behind to ambush me. I dodged my father's Ki blade strike and it turned into a display of swordsmanship while I was also dodging other attacks and cheap shots from Rumshi, Geene, Belmod, and Heles.

I managed to get lucky when I faked a slash to my left and my father dodged to his left, giving me the chance to slam the heel of my boot into the bottom of his muzzle and sending him into a few trees as I avoided a hit from Geene and backflipped away to get some breathing room. I suddenly felt danger and instantly leaned back just in time to see an arrow go flying by at a high rate of speed, causing me to look at my right to see Heles aiming with a bow and I paled at the thought of that arrow killing me if I hadn't reacted in time.

"Impressive...you have your father's reflexes, so I suppose that he taught you well but it won't be enough," Heles stated just as I felt Ki building up behind me, causing me to look and see Iwan shooting diamond-like blasts at me.

One blast cut my cheek just as I reacted by slashing the rest of them and raising my sword to block the resulting explosions. A large cloud of dust covered me, allowing me the opportunity to lower my Ki to non-existent as I phased out of the cloud and appeared behind all twelve Gods a good distance away. I holstered my sword and aimed a palm at them while placing my other hand on my arm.

"Do any of you sense him?" I heard Arack question as I prepared to gather up my Ki.

"No...I taught him well how to hide his energy," Liquiir replied with a tone of pride as a dark purple Ki blast formed in my palm.

"Well, he has to be around here somewhere so let's search the area," Rumshi pitched in and Mosco beeped in agreement.

"Looking for someone?!" I announced, causing all of the Gods to instantly turn around and widen their eyes just as I shouted, "Time to end this shit! Shadow Buster!"

I shot rapid fire Ki blasts that hit my father and his fellow Gods, causing countless explosions and destruction of the ground around us as it and the trees shattered from the force of my attacks pounding the area. I reached out with my senses and felt my father and his fellow Gods, seeing the massive dust cloud clearing up to show me the Gods being protected by a large green barrier while Sidra held out a palm.

"Damn...thanks Sidra," I heard Champa say as I flew down to the crater and stared them down.

"It's no problem...this child has incredible power for a Demigod, which is why we cannot underestimate him since he was trained by you Liquiir," Sidra stated as he made the barrier vanish.

"I sure taught him well and he is amazingly holding up against all twelve of us since any other individual will be struggling to survive, but let us keep fighting since we're not done yet," Liquiir declared as he formed two green energy balls in each hand and pushed them together to combine them into one large Ki blast.

My father sent the attack at me and I dodged the Ki blast just as a light blue Ki blast and many gold ones sent from Arack and Iwan came roaring at me while tearing up the ground and trees. I yelped in alarm and threw up my arms to block the incoming blasts, but I was hit and sent flying from the massive explosion until I crashed hard against the side of a mountain that left me in an imprint and I choked from getting the breath knocked out of me.

I groaned in pain as Beerus flew over to me and smirked menacingly as he raised a hand above his head and a massive sun-like blast formed onto his hand.

"You were very entertaining, but now it's over," Beerus declared as he swung his arm down and the large Ki blast came towards me.

I could only raise my arms to block as the attack hit me, causing me to howl in agony as I was being pushed back even further into the mountain. Was this it for me? Was all of the training my father put me through completely worthless and I was going to die? I felt a spark go off in my head and pure savage rage hit me as I started to push back the large Ki blast, roaring as my energy rose dramatically. I lifted up the attack as I left the large crater, seeing Beerus and the other Gods staring in either shock or disbelief as I squeezed the attack and blew it up completely just as my purple aura changed into pure gold that covered me.

(Play Birth of a God)

I kept roaring as my power rose beyond anything I could ever imagine, my form changing into something new as fur covered me. My ears grew and stretched as my face elongated into a muzzle, and multiple tails grew out of my spine while I let out a final yell in an echoey tone that sent out an enormous burst of energy that rose into a pillar. The planet completely cracked as the lava came pouring out and covered the dying planet. I looked to see my father and his fellow Gods looking stunned. I raised my arms to see a gold bright aura covering me as I noticed that I had gold fur on my arms with black coloring on my pawed hands that trailed up to my wrists. I looked down to see a white tuft of fur on my chest and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw my nine beautiful tails that were swaying calmly and fluidly. Finally, I felt my new muzzle and eventually closed my eyes as I lifted my head to the sky, feeling peace and acceptance of my new form and status as a Demigod.

_"So, this is the true power of a God...it's so beautiful," _I thought calmly with a soft smile as I opened my eyes.

"Incredible...his power is like nothing I have ever seen or felt before," Belmod spoke up in astonishment while a few other Gods were completely speechless at the sight of me.

"It doesn't matter if he had a little power up and a change of appearance, I'm still going to teach this half-breed that he doesn't belong in our world!" Quitela declared arrogantly as he went to attack me, despite the others protesting for him to wait.

Quitela threw a punch and he hit my chest, but I didn't even flinch as I looked down at him and shook my head in disappointment just as his eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell?!" Quitela exclaimed in disbelief as I vanished and appeared behind him, sending him into the mountain with a neck chop that rendered him unconscious.

I turned to look at my father and the other Gods, rushing over and knocking Iwan into an untouched clearing with a kick while sending Heles crashing through a cliff due to a palm strike. Rumshi threw his head up and roared a battle cry, making me grit my sharp teeth as I became paralyzed from the force of the shout. Rumshi flew at me to plow me over like a semi truck, but I bit my lip and that freed me from this situation due to the pain and I dodged while sending him crashing to the ground with an elbow to the gut and a double ax-handle. The other Gods tried to overpower me, but I rendered them unconscious with fast strikes until only my father and I were still standing.

"So, it seems like I am the only one left now...Gregory, I cannot begin to describe how proud I am from how much you have grown. I wish I could've been there while you grew up these past 19 years," Liquiir said with a soft smile of regret and pride.

**"I wish you were there too, but what had happened is in the past and we need to look forward to the future,"** I stated wisely with an echoey tone, my aura and tone of voice making me look and sound like an angel who was sent from Heaven to save humanity from the forces of hell itself.

"You are correct, so let us fight as we've never fought before...Greg," Liquiir suggested as we both got ready.

**"Very well, Father," **I agreed and we rushed at each other, slamming our fists together that caused a massive shockwave to appear as we fought hard.

* * *

I didn't know how long we were fighting, but my father and I were covered in cuts, bruises, and scrapes while my vest was gone and the left side of my shirt was torn off which left half of my lean furry torso exposed to the elements. My father wasn't looking any better since his Destroyer God uniform was covered in tears and dirt, the two of us panting in exhaustion and going to attack each other again. Our fists slammed into each other's faces which sent the both of us crashing to the rocky ground, making me groan in pain as I laid there in agony. I struggled to stand up while my father followed suit, the two of us grinning weakly as we hunched over with our eyes glazed over from the pain.

"Are...you ready...to give up...Greg?" Liquiir gasped as we stumbled over and leaned onto each other for support.

**"No...are you...Father?" **I panted heavily and we chuckled breathlessly.

"No..." Liquiir trailed off as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he passed out while I shifted back into my human form.

"Ugh...feel like shit," I groaned as the Grand Priest floated down.

I finally fell and took my father with me as we hit the ground, the planet becoming more unstable as explosions started erupting all around us. The Grand Priest used his energy to lift us and the other Gods up, taking us off the planet and bringing us to the platforms just as the planet exploded into space dust. We all were taken to our respective platforms where the Angels aimed their glowing staffs and I felt more awake and no longer in any pain as I looked to see my clothes mending and my vest appearing on me. I recalled my father telling me about this during my second month of training, where an Angel attendant would use their staff to help a Destroyer God heal even faster than normal if they get badly injured.

As we all recovered, the Grand Priest took us back to Zeno's palace where we entered the area with the twelve platforms. Instead of everyone heading back to their respective platforms, we were all allowed to stay on the ring while Zeno was conversing with the Grand Priest about something I couldn't quite pick up...though I prepared myself for whatever Zeno had planned since his response to my test will either have him spare me or kill me.

"Ugh...I never thought I would be pushed so hard in my entire life...I can't remember the last time I want to pass out so bad," I groaned weakly while my father and Iru helped me into a sitting position.

"I have to say...it has been a long time since I was pushed past my limits," Liquiir commented as he rolled his shoulders.

"It appears that I was correct months ago. Gregory Thompson, the "Demigod" and Liquiir's spawn, is a weak individual who doesn't deserve to walk among us," I heard Quitela state snidely, and we all looked to see him glowering at me with a look of disgust.

"I would choose your words carefully Quitela because you are already in hot water with Lord Zeno, so I wouldn't push your luck any further than you already have," Liquiir warned with a steely glare, a slight tone of anger coming from him and I know that I wasn't the only one who felt the same way.

"And what do you mean that he's a "weak individual" who "doesn't deserve to walk among us"? Have you already forgotten that he took on all twelve of us and defeated us all?" Heles inquired with a frown, her fingers twitching like she wanted to hit him.

"I haven't forgotten, but he still fell in the very end which proves that he is weak since a strong God still stands even after being beaten to near death," Quitela stated coldly, and I started glaring at him for mocking all of my efforts.

"Just because he fell doesn't mean he is weak, even the most powerful warrior or God can get exhausted once they are pushed past their limits. You could always ask the Grand Priest and Lord Zeno to allow you to have a rematch with young Gregory at some point in the future, I know I'm thinking of doing just that since this is the first time in a long time that I have ever been entertained so well by someone," Beerus stated while staring at him with hardened eyes.

I was surprised that Beerus was interested in having a rematch against me since my father described him as a Destroyer God who is mostly lazy, but is also well known for his terrifying temper. As I looked at all the other Gods, I saw most of them looking at me with a hint of respect in their eyes since one person beating all twelve of them was never heard of and it had earned my place among them. Eventually, Zeno and the Grand Priest were finished conversing quietly and they looked at us which prompted all of us to separate and head back to our respective platforms.

"Lord Zeno is pleased with the battle that he had witnessed since he could accurately follow who was doing what without becoming confused as to what was happening at any given moment. He even said that he might lift the taboo occasionally for another dual between young Gregory and all twelve of you, though he is undecided on whether or not he should actually go along with it. He also told me that the Summit of the Gods is over, so you are free to either return to home universes or socialize with each other in a location of your choosing," the Grand Priest told us.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn Lord Grand Priest, but this is the end of the summit?" Sidra inquired in confusion with a hint of disappointment, telling me that the summits were supposed to go on for much longer than this one had.

"This summit and the test was all about introducing young Gregory to all of you. Now that the Multiverse's very first Demigod has been introduced, and that you all have entertained Lord Zeno with an excellent fight, the summit is officially over and young Gregory has passed his final test," the Grand Priest replied.

Sidra looked thoughtful for a few seconds until he and the other Gods nodded in understanding, to which the Grand Priest returned to Zeno and they disappeared before anyone could say anything. A few of the Destroyer Gods, namely Quitela, Champa, Sidra, and Belmod departed after the Grand Priest and Zeno left the area we were in, each claiming that they had some business they needed to finish up. Mosco, Arack, Rumshi, and Geene departed a few minutes after the previous group, wishing me well in my new status while Heles mentioned that she had some business to attend to back in her universe. Iwan stayed behind for a few more moments to welcome me to my new status and departed from the palace as well, though Beerus stayed with me and my father until we were ready to leave the palace.

We left the palace and were ready to go home when Beerus and his attendant Whis looked at us.

"Young Gregory, we are all expecting great things from you so do not disappoint us...I would hate for you to bore me to the point of destroying you for wasting everyone's time," Beerus stated stoically and I gulped at the threat.

"I swear on my mother and stepfather's graves that I won't disappoint all of you," I vowed and Beerus chuckled in amusement.

"it's going to take more than words to convince me, boy, so prove your words with your actions," Beerus said and I nodded just as he and Whis vanished.

"Well, how about we go home?" Liquiir offered and I agreed.

While we were heading home, I thought about how things had changed and I somehow just knew that big things were coming in the future.

* * *

A/N Holy crap, this has to be the longest chapter I have ever done so hurray for me am I right? Anyway, what did you all think about Greg becoming a Great Ape since I think that form and its potential should've been shown more in the Dragon Ball series, which is why I'm going to have Greg use that form throughout the series so I just know that you all are excited to hear that. Anyway, the next chapter will describe what Greg has been doing for millions of years until he makes it to Earth in the 7th Universe before Goku arrives and then his journey starts from there when he lives on Mt. Paozu as a peaceful and humble hermit who is good friends with Son Gohan. Well, let me know how you all like this chapter and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Mt. Paozu, Earth, 7th Universe, date unknown.

After I had passed my test and earned my place among the Realm of Gods, I told my father that I wanted to explore all of the twelve universes so that I could learn everything about my fellow Gods and their respective universes. My father was hesitant at first since this was the very first time we were bonding as father and son, and he was uncertain about letting me go but he reluctantly agreed and we went our separate ways after saying our goodbyes. Once I left home, I traveled throughout the twelve universes to anyplace I could think of and saw many things while I also kept training and helping others who were in trouble from dangerous threats. While I was training to keep my skills sharp, I also used my newly dubbed 'Great Ape' form since changing into that whenever I looked at a full moon with the monkey tail was an experience I enjoyed greatly.

Eventually, I was called back by Zeno who wanted to discuss something with me, and I returned to his palace to discover that my father and the other Gods were there. Once I arrived, the summit got started off by Zeno saying that he had invited us all for a tournament of hide and seek that would span throughout all the twelve universes, which interested me since I hadn't participated in something like that and I wanted to see what Zeno had in mind for us.

The tournament started and I was one of the ones who were to locate the Gods who were hiding. I found a few, though an incident happened during the tournament that led to me holding disdain against Beerus for 30 of the 50 years that had passed by. What happened was that all of the Gods were found except Beerus who couldn't be found for a few years, and Zeno was greatly angered by this in a manner that scared the everloving hell out of me and the other Gods. I swore to Zeno that I would find Beerus while my father and the other Gods were forced to perform damage control while I searched.

I finally managed to find Beerus on a dead planet not located in any system, only to face-fault and stare incredulously at him when I saw that he was asleep. I was understandably pissed at the time since we were all going to be killed just because Beerus decided to take a nap while hiding from us. I lifted up Beerus and bought him back just as my father and the other Gods had finally managed to calm Zeno down. The tournament had been canceled with no winner declared because of Beerus' long absence. Since this had so enraged Zeno, my father, the other Gods, and I held a grudge against Beerus because of the incident.

I eventually let go of my disdain for Beerus since I felt it wasn't worth it anymore and I kept traveling throughout twelve universes, meeting alien races and learning about their culture, history, and politics. Before I knew it, millions of years had passed by and I had become a humble and fierce warrior who would fight for order and justice and I had become well known among every race throughout the universes, though I had eventually encountered a race that caught my attention.

I was traveling in the 7th Universe when I met an alien race called Saiyans, a species that look like humans but surprisingly have monkey tails that allow them to change into Great Apes whenever they look at a full moon. I was taken aback at seeing the very race that I would change into in order to access my Great Ape form, though I was shocked and horrified at how they enjoyed creating destruction and carnage and I was ready to eliminate the race by destroying their planet so that they wouldn't be a threat to the 7th Universe, only to be stopped when I hesitated.

I recalled how my planet was nearly destroyed by aliens and I felt horrified and remorseful that I was about to commit the same atrocities that I still remember all too well, and I knew my father would be ashamed to see that I was about to commit genocide just because of a bad first impression. I let them go and kept traveling since I still had so much to learn about this new life and to this day I was still struggling to adjust to my new status.

After seeing so much and fighting so many powerful fighters, I decided to settle down and live a peaceful life since being a warrior of order and justice for millions of years tends to drain you mentally after a certain point, not to mention that I had been having strange visions throughout my immortal life about a kid with black spiky hair who had a Saiyan's tail and wore either a purple or orange Gi with a holstered red staff on his back. Sometimes the visions showed him traveling to many places and meeting many people, or fighting against powerful enemies while growing up into a warrior...still, the visions surprisingly had me in them as the kid's mentor and father figure which confused me greatly since I didn't know what these visions meant and how I was connected to them.

Eventually, I shook it off and made my way to this universe's version of Earth, flying through the atmosphere and arriving in a beautiful mountainous zone with an enormous forest and many rivers. I landed on a dirt path and breathed in the crisp fresh air, deciding that this place would be perfect for me so that I could live a quiet and peaceful life here. Looking down the path, I started traveling through the forest and enjoying the scenery since it's not every day you can just stop and take in how beautiful nature can be. After an hour of hiking, I found myself approaching what appeared to be a small blue and red hut.

As I approached, I heard humming and spotted an elderly man with a bushy white mustache working on a garden near the house. As I approached, I saw that the elderly man was wearing a Chinese Martial Arts uniform along with a green cap. When I got close enough, the man stopped working and looked surprised when he saw me. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his hands.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting a traveler to show up here," the man stated as I stopped walking and bowed in greeting.

"Forgive me for trespassing on your land, I was looking for a place to settle down when I spotted your house," I explained and the man bowed also.

"It is fine, and you are looking to settle down on this mountain?" the man asked and I nodded.

"Correct. I just needed to get away from the big city so that I could live a quiet life. Forgive me for asking this, but is it alright if I stay for the night? I have traveled through many lands and wish to rest so that I can get my bearings. If you don't want me to stay for the night, then I'll understand since I'm a complete stranger to you," I inquired politely and the man looked thoughtful.

"Hmm...Even though I'm unsure if I have enough spare room for you, I suppose that I'll let you stay for the night because it would be nice to have company even if it's for a short time. Very well, I'll let you stay for the night so that you can get your bearings," the man agreed and I bowed in gratitude.

"I am very grateful for your hospitality, so thank you for allowing me to stay in your home for the night," I complimented humbly and the man smiled.

"I'm always happy to help a weary traveler. My name is Son Gohan and it is very nice to meet a kind young man such as yourself," Gohan introduced while I nodded.

"It is also very nice to meet you Gohan, and my name is Gregory Thompson," I replied with a soft smile, not knowing that this meeting was the start of something much greater for me.

* * *

After meeting Gohan, I went to the nearby river to wash myself so that I didn't smell bad, then I decided to grow out a Saiyan tail so that I could use it to swing on branches like a monkey. I swung around on trees, enjoying the thrill of having fun in such a manner until the sun was setting, then I stopped goofing around so that I could get some sleep. I hopped down from a branch and wrapped my tail around my waist like a furry belt as I headed back to Gohan's house.

When I returned, Gohan looked at my tail but didn't comment on it as he pointed out a place nearby for me to sleep. I thanked him and headed to the area so that I could rest and think about my future. Before I knew it, daylight had come and I thanked Gohan and asked him to help me find a place to settle down. He agreed to help and we went down a path while chatting about our lives and how we became the people we are now.

It was then that I felt a strong power nearby as the cries of a child rang out, causing Gohan and me to look at each other in concern as we went to investigate the sounds. Pretty soon, we followed the cries to a moss bed where our eyes widened when we saw a three-year-old child crying for his parents. What had shocked me was not only that the boy was dressed in Saiyan armor and he had the tail, but also that I recognized him as the kid from my visions though he wasn't wearing the armor in them.

"Momma! Papa!" the kid screamed frantically while he was sobbing.

"Oh my goodness! A little boy! What are you doing all the way out here, little fella?" Gohan wondered in surprise as he knelt down to pick up the kid, and the kid's tail uncurled to hang down which caused Gohan to raise the kid above his head so that he could get a better look. Gohan laughed a little in surprise as he lowered the kid to look at him, while the kid shot an angry glare at him for the examination.

"Well, what do you know? A tail...hahaha, strange fellow. Don't worry since I'm a little odd myself, believe it or not," Gohan remarked as he moved the kid even closer with a cheeky grin.

Apparently, the kid had enough of Gohan and kicked him in the face, causing the man to wince while the kid laughed.

"Oh my! You're a little stinker aren't 'cha? You should take it easy on me since I'm old enough to be your grandpa, you know?" Gohan commented just as the kid's stomach roared with hunger.

"Hungry huh? How about me and my new neighbor take you to my house so that we can feed you?" Gohan offered and the kid perked up at the mention of food.

"Heh, I thought that would make you happy..." Gohan trailed off when he looked to our left and I followed suit to see what appeared to be a large crater a few feet away from us.

"Hmm...where did that come from?" Gohan wondered while looking at me in confusion.

I shrugged and we headed over to the crater, looking in and spotting a white pod-like ship in the bottom with its door open. Gohan and I slid down the slope and we went over to get a closer look. We looked inside the pod and saw a console with a screen on the left armrest of the chair. After handing me the kid, Gohan peered inside and scratched his head in confusion.

"What is this? A ship of some sort? Is...is this where you came from?" Gohan asked the kid, but he huffed and turned his head away to avoid eye contact.

"Gohan...this child is wearing an outfit that is not of this world and combine that with the pod," I suggested and his eyes widened in realization.

"I see...well, at least we know why you have a tail, little guy. You're not from around here, huh?" Gohan stated as the kid glared at me and hit me in the jaw with a fist.

"Hey! Now, kid, it's not nice to hit people so please apologize," I lectured and the kid kept glaring at me.

"No!" the kid shouted while puffing up his cheeks defiantly, causing me to sigh in exasperation since I knew that Saiyans and their young loved to raise hell.

Gohan met up with me and we hopped up out of the crater, heading back to the hut and enjoying the scenery while watching the wildlife doing many things. Pretty soon, we made it back to the hut and Gohan made dinner so that he could feed the kid who was unhappy and angry at everything.

"Well, I didn't know what you liked so I hope you enjoy," Gohan said as he placed down plates of food and bread, prompting the kid to hop out of my arms and land on the table.

I widened my eyes when the kid literally started stuffing his face like an animal, making feral growls and Gohan chuckled at the sight.

"Hey, you! Calm down and eat slowly. I can't believe you can eat so much after causing such a ruckus. We have no idea who you are, but you seem to be strong for a small kid and you would be very dangerous if not for Gregory, who apparently can keep you calm enough...but you haven't been taught any manners, have you? If you don't have a home to return to, I can teach you a thing or two here while Gregory can come to visit once his new home is built. We don't know what your name is, so we'll just give you one. Lemme see...you came falling out of the sky, so...how does Goku sound? Son Goku," Gohan declared while the newly named Goku kept eating savagely.

I was still reeling from the fact that this rude and violent kid was a kind and powerful fighter in my visions, which made me wonder if my visions actually predict the future and if I'm supposed to raise this kid. Only time will tell whether my visions will come true or not, so the only thing I needed to do is make sure that this kid becomes not a bloodthirsty killer, but a protector of this planet.

While Goku was still eating, Gohan looked at me and gestured for me to meet him outside so that we could have a private chat. I nodded and we left the hut so that Goku couldn't hear us.

"Is there something you wish to speak about, Gohan?" I asked and he nodded.

"I just wanted to ask you something since I can't take my mind off of it. That brown furry rope that's around your waist...it wasn't there before so where did it come from if you don't mind me asking?" Gohan inquired patiently.

I stared at him stoically for a few seconds before sighing, my tail unwrapping from my waist and swaying around gently while Gohan widened his eyes in surprise.

"Well I'll be...you have a tail just like Goku. Are related to him by any chance?" Gohan asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not...listen, I've been keeping something from you so please don't see me any differently once I'm done explaining," I told him and Gohan nodded which gave me the chance to add, "The truth is that I'm not from this planet...I'm the son of a very important man in the universe and one of the techniques I inherited from him is the ability to take the form of anything at any size, so this tail I have belongs to an alien race that thrives on combat and they become giant bloodthirsty monsters when they look at a full moon...I didn't tell you because I wanted to live a life of peace and not be judged for what I am."

I looked at Gohan, who seemed shocked at my explanation but he looked thoughtful while stroking his chin.

"Interesting...so Goku has the ability to become a giant monster because of his tail?" Gohan wondered.

"Yes, which is why we need to make sure that he doesn't look at the full moon until he's old enough to be trained on how to control it, since he will be unable to recognize anything or anyone if he does change into the monster," I stated, recalling how good it felt becoming a Great Ape and wanting to destroy everything in that form.

Gohan agreed since I had the most experience with the Great Ape form and how to control it, then we headed back inside the hut to see Goku looking around and frowning. I knew that it would be a struggle to raise him and I hoped that Gohan and I would be able to get that violent attitude under control.

* * *

A few months had passed by and they had been stressful since Gohan and I were struggling to control Goku's violent and disobedient behavior. Whenever we tried to teach Goku the meaning of right and wrong, he would either yell at us or hit us in anger, which made me feel sorrowful for two reasons. The first reason was that I knew this kid was capable of great things and he would become a humble warrior once he was guided down the right path...the second was that I grew attached to the kid and saw him as a son, which made it even harder to see him lash out at everything and everyone in an uncontrollable rage.

Even though Goku wanted nothing to do with us, Gohan and I still loved the kid and tried our best even though Goku lashed out whenever we tried to either help him with something or attempted to bond with him just by having a little family time with him. From what little I knew about children, I assumed that a child acting like this could be the result of the parents abandoning him and I wondered what had happened to Goku's biological parents. Although Saiyans as a race wasn't doting parents to begin with since they mostly focused on being involved in warfare.

Either way, I could only hope that Gohan and I could get through to the poor kid and ensure that we raise him to be a good person, though I had no idea that our hopes for the kid would come true in the most unexpected of ways

"Goku, it's time to go home!" I called out to the kid, who was trying to catch some butterflies in a field after we stopped to take a break from gathering food.

One thing Saiyans are well known for is their appetite. Due to their high metabolism, they eat much more than humans. We were out gathering food since Goku ate nearly all of the food in Gohan's home today.

"Goku!" Gohan also called out, causing Goku to stop as we went over to him.

At first, Goku glared at us and started to struggle when Gohan picked him up, but he calmed down when Gohan put him in the basket that was strapped to his back and we went down a different path than usual. While we were walking down a path that was next to a cliff, I wondered when the time would come where Goku would grow out of this anger so that I could teach him how to control his Great Ape form...because God help this planet if Goku changed into a Great Ape without any training, since he could destroy everything in sight without any remorse or control of his own actions.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Goku growling in determination, making me look and my eyes widened in horror just as I saw Goku toppling out of the basket with an apple and falling into the massive ravine. I instantly reacted by lunging off the cliff and was grabbed by my feet while I snatched Goku's tail, causing him to scream in agony since a Saiyan's tail was very sensitive and that it would weaken the Saiyan if any form of pressure was put on the tail.

"Goku, I got you! Hold on!" I shouted through clenched teeth and looked behind me to see Gohan laying flat against the cliff's edge and gripping my feet with a frantic look of desperation.

I hated putting Goku through so much pain but it was the only option to prevent him from getting killed on impact, though that was looking more and more likely when my grip started slipping. Pure terror ran through me at the knowledge that I was going to drop him, which happened seconds later and Goku fell, screaming in fear.

"Gokuuu! Nooo!" Gohan and I yelled in sheer horror while I reached out for him, but I kept seeing Goku falling to his death.

I felt helpless when I saw Goku's head collide with a rock sticking out of the mountain, rendering him unconscious. Goku's limp body continued to fall to the bottom of the ravine where he cracked his head against a bigger rock with greater force that caused his body to twitch and his tail to stand on end before slumping down. At that point I had lost it and was let go by Gohan as he jumped off the cliff, the two of us jumping and performing acrobatics off of rocks in an effort to get down quickly so that we could reach Goku and pray that he wasn't dead. Eventually, we reached the final rock and nodded to each other as we leaped off the ledge and fell the rest of the way down, Gohan cupping his hands to his side while I aimed a palm at the ground.

"Kaaa...meee...haaa...meee...haaaa!" Gohan shouted the last part as he fired a bright blue energy beam while I used a tiny bit of Ki to blast the ground, the two of us slowing our descent until we made it to the bottom unharmed.

"Goku! Oh my God!" I shouted in panic as we rushed to the poor kid, Gohan cradling him with a look of terror while I immediately checked his pulse to see if he was breathing.

I knew that no one would've survived a fall that high since they would die on impact, but Goku wasn't any ordinary child due to being part of an alien race that was pretty durable to things that would kill a normal human. I felt nothing but pure relief when I felt a pulse and tears welled up as I looked at Gohan.

"He's alive...he's still...still alive...it's a miracle," I stuttered happily while Gohan shed a few tears at the good news.

I looked down at the child who had somehow managed to survive a fall that would kill anyone, and I was worried when I spotted blood trickling down his head since God knows what kind of brain damage he could be suffering from after that. Gohan and I stood up and he gently handed Goku over to me, being extremely careful not to make the injury even worse as we looked up at the cliff and we got ready.

I let loose a bit of my Ki, causing the ground to crack and the trees to bend from the force as I jumped up and made it all the way to the very top. I waited for Gohan to meet up with me and we quickly rushed back to the hut at a very fast speed to get Goku healed up. When we made it back and burst through the door, Gohan grabbed a cloth and dipped it into a bucket of water that he collected from the well outside and cleaned Goku's head of blood while I held Goku still. After he dried Goku's head, he placed very potent herbs on it and wrapped bandages around just before I placed Goku in his bed and put the covers over him.

After that, we sat in chairs nearby and waited throughout the whole day and into tomorrow morning, desperately praying that Goku would recover from this horrible accident since there is no telling what would happen next when Goku woke up from his coma. I was honestly terrified what would happen when he did, knowing that people who suffered from head trauma could have many things happen to them...mainly memory loss or a personality change. I didn't want Goku to forget who he was or become even worse than before the accident since I didn't know just how much Gohan could take at his age. All my prayers were answered when I finally saw Goku stirring and I woke Gohan by gently shaking his shoulder.

"Huh...what? Goku!" Gohan shouted a little while Goku was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Goku, you're awake! Thank heavens," I chimed in with a sigh of pure relief, causing Goku to look at us.

"Grandpa, Father, what's wrong?" Goku asked in confusion.

"We're fine Goku, so you don't need to be worried about us since we should be the ones to be worried about you. You gave us quite a scare, you know," Gohan stated which caused Goku to tilt his head in bewilderment.

"Why?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Goku, don't you remember? You had a nasty accident where you hit your head really badly yesterday, which scared us to no end," I explained in disbelief, though I came to the conclusion that he lost his memory of the event since no one comes out of something like that without being damaged in some way.

Gohan went to remove the bandages that were covered in blood and herbs, Goku reaching up to feel the damage and wincing in pain when he touched the injuries.

"How do you feel, Goku?" Gohan asked in concern, only for me and him to be taken aback when Goku smiled and hugged us.

"I'm okay Grandpa, thank you so much!" Goku said happily while Gohan and I looked at each other in surprise at this unexpected turn of events, then we hugged him back and I closed my eyes to enjoy this moment.

Goku was happy and smiling? I had expected him to lash out but the way he is right now, it was like the fall had knocked a screw loose and he went through a complete personality change from the head trauma. Either way, I was relieved and happy that Goku was going to be okay since I was afraid of losing him while he was out cold. I wasn't too sure if this change was temporary or not, but Gohan and I would have to wait and see how Goku would turn out in the future.

* * *

I saw Goku struggling to reach the bowl of dumplings while dragging a large rock that was tied to a rope, Gohan and I watching his progress intently as the sun was setting. Time had passed since the accident and Goku was now four years old. After Goku had recovered, he was no longer the violent kid we tried to raise and I was a little concerned that Goku might be suffering from permanent brain damage, but the only thing I was grateful about is that he survived something that would kill a person and that was all that mattered.

Gohan and I had waited a week after the accident until we could start training him in Martial Arts since we wanted him to be fully recovered before he did anything strenuous, but we also trained him in academics as well. Of course, Goku liked training his body more than his mind and when he asked us why he needed to do it, we told him that training your mind with knowledge on how to use your body will turn you into a powerful warrior.

Although Goku still wasn't any kind of a bookworm, we did hit the books a bit more after that. If anything, his speech got better because of it, even though he didn't know any big or complicated words but his sentence structure was impressive for a four-year-old. Goku managed to reach the bowl and cheered happily, causing Gohan and me to smile softly. Due to Goku's progress, I knew that the Great Ape training would happen soon since Goku was learning quickly and it was only a matter of time before Gohan and I told him about his origins and what his tail could do.

Gohan untied the rope that was around his torso and we watched as Goku put the bowl of dumplings into his lap and ate with gusto, something that hadn't changed since the accident.

"Well done, Goku. you are getting stronger by the day," Gohan praised while he patted the kid's head, causing Goku to grin at us.

"Thanks, Grandpa! Just wait, I'll be stronger than you and Father someday!" Goku declared in determination, causing Gohan and me to laugh heartily.

"Well, we're sure that if you keep working hard then we have no doubt you probably will," I stated while I ruffled his hair.

"Goku, when you finish eating, do you mind helping us putting some of this stuff away? Then it's off to bed after that," Gohan suggested, and Goku nodded as he finished with the bowl of food and helped us clean any dishes left over while putting away anything that was used to help his training.

I took care of the rock and placed it next to the door outside, then it was time for me to head back to my home once night fell.

"Well, I'm going to head home so that I can get some sleep. I'll see you two tomorrow," I said with a bow and left the property while Gohan and Goku waved goodbye.

I went down the path and walked for a while until I made it to my log cabin that was in a large clearing. I headed inside and took off my sword and clothes until I was in my boxers. Then I climbed into bed and put the covers over myself, feeling like I forgot something very important.

_"Oh well...I'll probably remember tomorrow," _I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I was suddenly startled awake after an unknown amount of time when large roars rang out from out of nowhere, prompting me to sit up quickly. My eyes widened in shock when I felt a strong power in the distance.

_"What the fuck?! What is that...wait...oh no,"_ I thought in horror and realization as I finally remembered that it was a full moon tonight.

I frantically got out of bed and quickly put my clothes on, strapping my sword to my back and rushing out the front door while hearing explosions. I knew that Goku must've looked at the full moon even though Gohan and I told him not to, and I prayed that I wasn't too late so that I could stop Goku before something horrible happened. While I was rushing down the path and getting closer to Gohan's hut, I could see a Great Ape pounding his chest and roaring as he smashed trees and destroyed a mountain with a mouth blast. I yelped when a stray blast was shot at me and I easily deflected it by slapping it away.

I quickly took cover so that Goku didn't see me and I felt frantic when I couldn't sense Gohan's energy anywhere, but I knew that I needed to stop Goku before he destroyed the whole planet. I took off my holstered sword and placed it against the tree, then I moved far enough away and uncurled my tail from my waist as I looked up at the full moon. I knew that this was very risky since Gohan could get badly injured or killed in the fighting, but I needed to knock out Goku before he could cause any more damage to the area.

I suddenly felt the familiar sharp tingle spark off in my head and reached my tail, then my heartbeat grew quicker and louder as I breathed heavily from my blood boiling and my muscles expanding. I grinned with sharp teeth and blood red eyes as the intoxicating sensation of changing into a Great Ape rushed through my body as my size and clothes grew bigger and taller, my ears grew into points, feet formed into hands, and brown fur covered me. Then my face elongated into a muzzle as I grew to the size of a skyscraper and I raised my arms while roaring in bliss, catching Goku's attention as he turned his head at me and growled.

I pounded my fists on my chest and Goku roared at me in response to my challenge, charging at me. We grappled with each other in an effort to overwhelm one another with raw strength. I leaned my head back and slammed it into Goku's muzzle, forcing him to recoil which gave me the chance to wrap my arms around his torso in a bearhug so that I could pick him up. I growled as I struggled to lift him into the air and roared while I fell backward and sent Goku crashing into the ant-sized forest with a German suplex, flattening the surrounding area and causing Goku to grunt from getting the breath knocked out of him.

Finally, I pinned him down and Goku struggled to break free while snarling in rage, but I was far too strong for him and tried to get through to him.

**"Goku, snap out of it! It's Greg, your father! Can you hear me?!" **I called out desperately, and Goku stopped snarling while shutting his eyes and shaking his head in pain.

Seeing that I was getting through to him, I let go and changed back to my human form while I shouted, "Goku, please listen to me! It's me, your father! You remember me, don't you Goku?! Please, snap out of it!"

I saw Goku sitting up and gripping his furry head while roaring in pain, then he opened his eyes and I spotted a flicker of recognition in them which cause hope to rise up inside me.

"That's right, Goku! You remember me, right?! Please remember!" I begged desperately, causing Goku to stop gripping his head and blinking a few times while I could see his humanity returning in his eyes.

**"F-F-Father?" **Goku asked, his voice much deeper because of the Great Ape form but still holding a childish undertone.

"Yes Goku, it's me. I'm so relieved that you still remember me because you gave me quite another scare," I breathed in pure relief since I was glad that I was able to get Goku to regain his humanity.

**"Father...how come you're so small?" **Goku wondered as he looked around, and his eyes widened in shock as he yelled **"F-Father, everything shrunk! What happened, where's Grandpa, and how come I'm still big?!"**

I winced while I covered my ears at the booming yells, wondering how I was going to explain Goku's origins and how Goku changed into a Great Ape without freaking him out even more than he already was.

"Um...Goku, there's something you need to know. I didn't shrink...in fact, everything is still the same size because you got much bigger," I explained hesitantly while grinning awkwardly.

**"I did?" **Goku wondered while tilting his head, which looked strangely adorable even though he was in a form that could wipe out all life on this planet.

"Yes...and you have taken the form of a giant ape with a tail in the process, so surprise...I guess?" I said the last part in uncertainty.

**"A...ape?" **Goku questioned and raised his arms to look at them, then he looked at his feet that had the appearance of hands and wiggled his toes, which the big toes moved like thumbs.

Goku widened his blood red eyes and frantically looked over his entire body, then he started sniffling as tears welled up from the terror.

**"But I don't want to be a giant monster ape thing! I wanna be me again, Father! I can't go into Grandpa's house because I'm too big, or sleep in my bed or do anything! I wanna change back now! Help me, Father! I want Grandpa! Where is Grandpa?!"** Goku openly cried and yelled which sounded throughout the forest.

I truly felt bad for the poor kid since he was scared out of his mind and didn't know how the change had happened, though I reached out with my senses to try and find Gohan's life force and I feared the worst when I couldn't find it.

_"Oh God...please tell me that he isn't..." _I thought as I looked behind me to see Gohan's house completely smashed to pieces, prompting me to rush over to try and find him.

I moved debris out of the way and then my blood ran cold when I managed to locate a hand, frantically getting rid of the debris to find what was left of Gohan. I quickly looked away from the bloody mess and tears of grief welled up at the horrific sight before me, then sheer guilt rose up since I knew that I was too late to stop this tragedy.

_"I wasn't fast enough...forgive me Gohan," _I thought while I cried quietly, moving the rest of the debris so that I could lift up the body.

**"Father? Where's Grandpa?"** I heard Goku question shakingly, and I saw him still recovering from his shock.

For the first time in millions of years, I truly didn't know what to do. If I told Goku about Gohan, it would destroy him but keeping it a secret could cause him to resent and hate me for lying to him. After thinking about the pros and cons of these choices, I eventually came to a decision and prayed that the poor kid would keep it together. I walked out of the devastation with Gohan, and Goku perked up at seeing us.

**"Father, you found Grandpa...hey, why is he sleeping? Grandpa, wake up. G-Grandpa? Father, why isn't Grandpa waking up?" **Goku asked with a slight tremble as I laid Gohan down on the ground, and Goku eventually realized the truth.

Goku started crying and broke out sobbing in grief at the sight of Gohan, and I joined in as we mourned for the loss of someone we cared greatly.

* * *

After we recovered, I cremated Gohan and spread his ashes just as the sun rose and Goku changed back to his human form without any clothes since he ripped them to pieces during the change. I had Goku put on a purple Gi with a white Obi belt, red wrist bands, and Kung Fu shoes while I prepared for the inevitable talk of Goku's heritage, because I never wanted something like this to ever happen again and I knew that it was time for Goku to be trained on how to control his Great Ape form.

Once we were done with Gohan's memorial, I took Goku inside the rebuilt hut and explained everything about how he was a Saiyan and how his tail has the ability to transform him into a Great Ape...but the drawback was that a Saiyan would be consumed by the feral bloodthirsty instincts once they are in that form and they would indiscriminately kill or destroy everything until the sun comes up and that his tail would weaken or cause him pain if pressure was put on it. Goku stayed silent throughout the whole thing and blamed himself for what had happened to Gohan, which I immediately reassured him that it wasn't his fault and that I should have trained him earlier on how to control that form so Gohan's death wouldn't have happened.

What was really bugging me was how Goku had been able to regain his consciousness in his Great Ape form and I recalled his tail standing straight up after he cracked his head on the second bigger rock, which made me deduce that the trauma must've taken away the beastly instincts in that form. After Goku was done coming to terms that he was an alien from space, he told me that he wanted to be trained on how to control the Great Ape form and his reasoning was that he didn't want to kill anyone else by accident or unintentionally since he couldn't bear to lose anyone else again.

I agreed and the years passed by after that. I trained Goku extensively on many things I had learned and combined that with the Turtle Hermit Style Gohan taught him when he was alive. Over the years I have seen was that Goku is adaptable to many things, but I kept it to a minimum since his body wasn't developed enough yet for the more difficult regiments and he needed to be used to the easier ones before I could take him to the next level.

I even trained Goku on how to overcome his tail's weakness by making it a point to grab and squeeze it during our training sessions and I was impressed that Goku's academics were also improving bit by bit, though it wasn't as fast as the training. I didn't have a problem with that since Goku wasn't a scholar type and loved training and fighting. He also knew a few complicated words and their meanings and how to tell time, which really took a while to perfect but I was a very patient man.

Besides the things one would learn in school, I taught Goku about some of the things that are considered common to anybody else, like what women were and how to tell them apart from men which took Goku a while to grasp. I also taught Goku about cities, vehicles, and other modernized things and showed him magazines and catalogs so that he could get a better understanding of them.

Though on the nights of the full moon, Goku's training would change to fit his Great Ape form. Since the full moon usually occurs once a month, I made sure to cram in as much training into the kid as possible on those nights. First, I had to find a large enough field for Goku and me to maneuver in as Great Apes since I couldn't risk us causing harm to the forest and any of the animals that lived there. After that, I would find multiple ways to improve the kid's capabilities with his giant furry shape. I realized that while Goku was incredibly strong in his Great Ape form, he was slow due to how bulky and muscular it was so I had him use his strength to rip out a massive boulder in the ground that was almost as big as him, carry it around on his back, and made him run ten laps around the large field.

Then, I would have him use the same giant boulder to lift it over his head 100 times, and I would also try to incorporate some simple Karate Katas so that Goku could get used to fighting as a Great Ape if the situation presented itself, even teaching him how to use his tail in a fight since an extra appendage like a tail would come in handy in combat. Although the Katas weren't perfect, Goku still improved the more he practiced with them.

Last but not least, I would have Goku train to use the energy wave attack that any Great Ape would fire from their muzzle. The first few attempts were unsuccessful since Goku did it the first time while the form's beastly instincts were in control. I provided assistance by teaching him everything I knew about the attack and Goku showed progress after that. Goku had managed to gather Ki in his muzzle but he couldn't fire the attack, though he was showing great results.

It was only when Goku had turned eleven that he had finally managed to fire his energy wave attack and he completely destroyed a mountain. Goku cheered and danced in triumph while I was busy stumbling around in my human form and trying to regain my balance from the land shaking. Afterward, I told Goku to only use that technique as a last resort because Ki attacks were not normal techniques or toys to play around with, especially as a Great Ape. Goku sat down with a thud and nodded his head, but he still closed his eyes and showed a toothy snicker at getting the technique down.

As time had passed, Goku had turned twelve and we had no idea that we were going to embark on great adventures that would last throughout history and time itself.

* * *

A/N So, I know you all are not happy that Gohan died but I am putting down that if Greg tried to change his fate or any other fixed events, then it could cause massive consequences that could make things even worse in the future. It's like what the Doctor said in Doctor Who, changing fixed events would be dangerous and would cause serious problems that'll erase all of reality before we know it. Anyway, I'm planning for Goku, Vegeta, and their children to keep their tails because can you imagine the potential the Saiyan survivors and their kids would have if they kept their tails? I think they would be able to have a trump card that would have an advantage against their enemies. As for the humans, I need to find a way for them to be able to keep up in the series so any tips would be appreciated since I am going into new territory here and would love assistance if it's possible. Sorry for rambling so let me know what you all think about the chapter and stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Mt. Paozu, 7th Universe.

I was practicing my karate katas, waiting for Goku to come home when I heard a loud rumbling noise. Goku was approaching the house, walking backward on a large section of log as it rolled forward under his feet. As he maintained his balance, he wildly waved a large timber saw around in one hand. As he came close, he jumped off and stopped the rolling wood with the other hand.

"I got the firewood Father, just like you asked," Goku informed me and I nodded gratefully.

"Nice work, Goku. Would you mind getting it ready for use while I get us food?" I asked and Goku nodded in agreement.

"No problem," Goku said as he carefully handed me the saw, and I put it away on my way to get food.

I arrived at the nearby river, closed my eyes and placed my palms together and breathed in and out deeply and attuned myself to nature as I gave thanks. I opened my eyes and unbuckled my sword's holster, took it off and placed it on the ground. I removed my vest and shirt then dove into the water and swam around looking for a fish. I soon saw a massive fish with sharp teeth that spotted me at the same time and as it rushed over to take a bite out of me, I twisted out of the way and killed it instantly with a swift kick to its side.

I grabbed the fish's tail and swam back up to the shore, leaped out of the water and dragged the fish with me as I returned to my sword, shirt, and vest. After getting dressed again, I dragged the fish back to the house just in time to see Goku tossing the log up in the air and jumping up after it. With a precise kick, Goku broke the wood into 15 rectangular pieces and I let go of the fish's tail so that I could start clapping.

"Excellent work, Goku. I also got us some food," I announced, dragging the fish again, and Goku's eyes widened excitedly at the sight.

"Wow Father, now that's what I call a fish!" Goku exclaimed in amazement and I smiled.

"I thought you might enjoy it, so how long do you think that this might last us?" I asked and Goku walked past me to take a closer look at the fish, nodding once he was done analyzing the massive fish.

"I'd say 'til about dinner," Goku stated and I laughed at Goku's humorous assessment while he smiled broadly.

Well then, I guess we better get this ready for lunch since I can't have you wait any longer now, can we?" I questioned with a foxy grin.

"No way, Father! I feel like I could eat a mountain!" Goku declared and I chuckled.

"With your appetite, you probably could," I joked and we laughed.

I enjoyed having Goku around since he helped ease the loneliness of living an ageless life, but I knew that he couldn't stay here forever because he needed to follow his own dreams, see the world with his own eyes, and make friends of his own age since living an isolated life in the wilderness is no place for a child and he couldn't rely on me forever because he needed to become more independent as he got older.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard rumbling in the distance. The noise caused Goku and me to look and see a car speeding toward us, kicking up dust from behind as it approached.

"Goku...I believe we're about to have some company," I stated, surprised at the fact that someone had traveled all the way out here.

We kept watched as the car approached, the sound of its engine scaring away any nearby wildlife as it got closer to our location. I was curious since people didn't travel to these parts for camping, hiking, or even to pass through in order to travel to a different location. I thought that Mt. Paozu was completely remote, though I guess I wasn't completely right about that.

_"Still...why the hell would a stranger want to travel all the way out here?" _I thought in confusion while I stroked my chin thoughtfully.

"Goku," I spoke up, causing him to look at me.

"Yes, Father?" Goku asked.

"This stranger, whoever they are, lives a life that is far different than ours so there's a chance that some things you might mention will be considered...um...unusual," I chose my words carefully.

"Things like what? You mean...like having a tail, or being an alien from space?" Goku asked, looking behind himself to see his tail swaying gently.

"Well...yes, there is that. You're one-of-a-kind Goku so just make sure to be yourself. And if this person is a girl, then what did Gohan and I have told you to do?" I inquired.

"Be as polite as I possibly can," Goku replied with a nod and I ruffled his hair gently.

"Exactly. Good kid," I complimented with a soft smile as we waited for the car to arrive.

The car had gotten closer to our position and slowed down until it came to a stop in front of us. The two of us waited for a few seconds until the driver side door opened and a teenaged girl stepped out. The girl had long blue hair in a ponytail that was tied in a red ribbon. She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with 'Bulma' written on the front, a short pink skirt, a brown glove on her right hand, and blue sneakers. Finally, she had a holstered handgun and a blue bag attached to a brown belt that she also wore.

I saw Goku looking at her curiously since this was the first time he had ever seen anyone besides Gohan and me, and the first time he had ever seen a girl or a woman before. This was something completely new for him.

"Oh, hi there. I didn't expect to see anyone all the way out in the mountains like this," the girl stated, and she blushed a little when she saw me.

"Likewise, because we both live here by ourselves honestly. I'm the one who is surprised to see someone travel this far off the grid, especially a young woman since it's never happened before," I explained.

The girl looked around and looked back at me as she said, "Well, this area is kinda not a place where a person would want to visit much less live, not with all of the dangerous creatures that can be found here. I mean, these mountains are cut off from any form of civilization."

"Well, I would imagine so since I moved out here to live a quiet and peaceful life. Forgive me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Greg and this kid is my son," I introduced while placing a hand on top of Goku's head.

"Hello, my name is Goku. So you're a girl? Wow...you look so much different than I thought," Goku said with a wave.

"Oh my gosh, you mean to say that you have never seen a girl before?" the girl questioned with a look of surprise.

"No, you're the first one," Goku stated while shaking his head.

"His grandfather and I found him when he was three years old. He was alone and crying for his parents, so we raised him ourselves but because of that, he's never experienced anything outside of these mountains. We taught him as much as we possibly could by showing him the magazines and books that were collected over the years, but those could only do so much to educate a child," I explained while removing my hand from Goku's head.

"Oh wow, I never would've imagined. So his grandfather, where is he? I don't see him around," the girl pointed out and I grimaced while Goku had a look of guilt on his face.

"He...sadly passed away a long time ago and I've been taking care of Goku on my own since then," I said sorrowfully.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories," the girl said sympathetically and I nodded.

"It's okay...anyway, who are you, Miss?" I changed the subject, clearly seeing what had to be her name on the front of her shirt but it would only seem fair if she introduced herself.

"My name is Bulma. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you since you seem like nice people," Bulma said with a small smile, holding out a hand to which I took and we exchanged a handshake.

"Bulma?" Goku wondered in confusion at the name before laughing a bit, "That's funny!"

"Hey! Goku's not exactly normal, so there!" Bulma retorted with a slight glare.

"Hehe, yeah, but it's not as weird as yours," Goku stated and laughed again, causing me to frown in disappointment as I looked down at him.

"Now, now, Goku. What did I just say? Make sure to be polite," I lectured and Goku stopped laughing as he looked up at me. Goku nodded while I turned my attention to Bulma once more, who was still shooting irritated looks at him.

"Please excuse him, because he didn't mean to upset you. As I said, he's never experienced anything from modern civilization before so this is all completely new to him," I explained while bowing sheepishly.

"Well, it would still be nice if he knew some manners...I mean really," Bulma huffed while crossing her arms.

"Excuse me, you're driving a car so does that mean you came from one of the big cities?" Goku asked her.

"You got it," Bulma confirmed and Goku smiled.

"Awesome! So, that means you have a lot to tell about what it's like living in one. Father, can she have lunch with us?" Goku inquired and I placed a hand on my chin thoughtfully.

I had always smiled at Goku's excitement whenever he talked about wanting to explore the world, but he never had the guidance or transportation needed to help him find his way through the vast unknown and I was too busy taking care of him to take him flying around the world.

_"Hmm...I wonder if this young woman will be able to provide that for him, but the real question is can she be trusted since we know practically nothing about her? Well, if Goku does decide to go with her, then I need to be with him just in case she isn't trustworthy since Goku doesn't know just how dangerous the rest of the world really is," _I thought as I looked at Goku.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Goku. I'd like to know a bit more about Miss Bulma myself," I agreed and looked at the woman in question, "That is if you are interested since you seem to be in a rush to get somewhere else."

"Miss Bulma? Oh, you're just too kind but Bulma is good enough for me. Now, hold on just a second please," Bulma said as she reached into her blue bag and took out some form of radar that Goku and I were unable to see clearly.

Bulma pushed the button on the top and I heard a distinct beeping coming from it, causing Goku and me to look at each other in confusion since we didn't know what that thing was.

"Well, alright. So, what's the agenda?" Bulma asked after putting the radar back in her bag.

"Well...we can have lunch, maybe exchange a few stories and endeavors about our experiences and whatnot. And if it becomes too late in the day, then you are more than welcome to stay the night and leave tomorrow," I suggested and was taken aback a little when she showed me a look of suspicion.

"Wait...you're not one of those creepy guys who try to do improper things to women like a common pervert, are you?" Bulma questioned and I gasped in shock at the accusation.

I quickly shook my hands and head while I assured, "Oh, heavens no! I would never do anything so improper to any woman, especially a nice young woman such as yourself. Besides, I'm really not interested in having a relationship with anyone right now even if I wanted to."

"Alright, you seem like a nice guy so I wouldn't mind taking you up on that offer of yours," Bulma agreed with a smile after staring at me for a little bit.

I could've sworn I caught a hint of disappointment in Bulma's eyes, but I shook it off just as Goku got my attention by gently tugging on my pant leg.

"Father, doesn't improper means to 'do something wrong'? Why would she think you'd do that?" Goku asked innocently with a curious expression, and I blinked a few times while blushing and turned my head to the right with a sweat-drop. I heard Bulma giggling and I looked to see her covering her mouth with a look of amusement.

I just nervously laughed and waved my hand as I evaded, "Oh, it's nothing Goku. You'll...understand when you're older. Anyway, let's go since it'll take a while to get the food ready."

"So, what are we having anyways?" Bulma inquired.

"That," Goku stated while pointing at the massive dead fish.

"Fish, huh? Well, I guess that'll be alright," Bulma agreed as Goku grabbed the tail of the fish and started dragging it back to the hut, Bulma and I following after him.

Pretty soon, we were standing in front of the hut and Bulma said, "Wow, that's a nice little place you two have...wait, is that a log cabin I see in the distance?"

"Yeah, that's my place over there. They may not seem like much, but they're our homes. Goku, you get the spark rocks and I'll get the fire and the fish ready," I instructed and Goku nodded.

"Okay," Goku said before turning to Bulma and adding, "Come on, you can check out Grandpa's house if you like."

As Goku and Bulma went inside, I got the campfire set up and placed sticks around it. Then, I went over to the giant fish and breathed deeply until my eyes hardened, and I grabbed the fish with one hand and threw it up into the air while I placed the other hand on the handle of my sword. I jumped up after the fish and pulled out my sword, performing an impressive display of swordsmanship while I sliced the fish into many pieces that fell and landed perfectly onto the sticks.

I landed onto the ground gracefully and closed my eyes, breathing calmly and deeply as I slowly lowered the blade in front of me and then I holstered it. I placed my palms together and bowed just as a commotion broke out in Gohan's house, which startled me and I rushed into the house to find a messy sight. I spotted Bulma laying on the short table with the four-star crystal ball that Gohan had always kept, and I saw Goku sitting against a wall and rubbing his head while a few things were on the floor in a heap.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" I questioned in disbelief at the ridiculous sight and Bulma flinched.

"Oh, well...um..." Bulma tried to explain, only to be cut off when Goku hopped up to his feet and pointed at her.

"Father, she's bad! She's trying to steal Grandpa's crystal ball that he kept in his red box!" Goku accused, prompting Bulma to stand up and glare down at him.

"I was not trying to steal it! If you would just let me explain, then you'd know why I wanted to see it!" Bulma countered hotly.

"Well, you could've asked first at least!" Goku shot back and I decided to end this argument as I entered the hut.

"Alright, there's no need to shout you two. Goku, I'm sure that Bulma has a reason for her actions so we should give her a chance to explain why, don't you think?" I lectured calmly.

I noticed Bulma sticking her tongue out in a childish manner until I rounded on her, "And Bulma, you would do well to listen to Goku because it's rude to look through other people's belongings and not to mention it's very disrespectful since that ball belonged to Gohan before he died. Next time, please make sure you ask before touching anything else."

"What?! But...but..." Bulma sputtered incredulously while Goku also stuck out his tongue, which caused her to growl lowly.

"But first, I'll go get the food cooking and then we can discuss the issue that Bulma wishes to speak about," I stated as I went to a small box on a shelf and took out the spark rocks.

I left the house and headed to the campfire, using the spark rocks to light up the campfire and I blew on it to make the embers into a fire. Once I was done, I called for the others and they left the hut to sit down on two handmade stools that were near the campfire. I took two pieces of fish and handed them to the others but I wanted to ask what had occurred in the hut.

"So, could you two mind telling me what had happened in there? Bulma, I think you should explain yourself so that we don't start misjudging you," I said and Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I was telling Goku some of the reasons but it would be better if you both heard it. Now Goku, would you mind showing your Grandpa's trinket?" Bulma suggested, and Goku lowered his hands to show that he was still holding the crystal ball.

"Sure. We were talking about this, Father. She said that it was special," Goku said as I took it and examined the ball.

"This little thing? Gohan once told me that he found it many years ago when he was settling on Mt. Paozu. It was actually in the space where his house is currently standing before he built it. He told me that it was unlike anything he had ever seen before and that it looks pretty valuable, so he kept it as a good-luck charm," I explained while I held the ball, and Bulma smirked.

"Oh, it's valuable alright. See, this little beauty is called a Dragon Ball," Bulma told me.

"A Dragon Ball?" I questioned in confusion.

"Yes, that's right. Here, let me show you something," Bulma said as she reached into her bag and took out two more Dragon Balls, one that had two stars on it and the other had five stars on it.

As she placed them near the one I was holding, all three started to glow as they resonated with each other. Goku and I stared at the phenomenon in awe and I couldn't help but recall my father telling me a story about similar orbs that were larger than a planet.

_"They remind me of the Wish Granting Orbs my father told me about...maybe these are just like them but way smaller," _I thought as Bulma put away the two balls.

"That's pretty cool, huh?" Bulma asked.

"It's incredible...but, if you have two of them, then why do you want the one we have?" I inquired curiously.

"See, the Dragon Balls' true power is revealed when all seven of them are brought together. They're kinda useless by themselves. Ever since I found one in my parents' attic and looked them up in mythology, I've been searching for them ever since. Yeah, these gems have the power to do great things and not so great. Like if a truly twisted person got ahold of these balls, then he could cause horrible things to happen," Bulma replied, and I felt a chill at the implications of a deranged psychopath getting their hands on them.

"Well...what do these things do?" Goku asked as Bulma placed two and five star balls on the ground, and I placed the four-star ball next to them.

"You sure you want to know?" Bulma inquired and we nodded.

"Okay, it's basically like this," Bulma started to explain.

* * *

Unknown to us, Bulma wasn't the only person searching for the Dragon Balls. Three individuals consisting of a blue imp wearing a tunic and a multi-colored hat, an anthropomorphic Shiba Inu dressed in a ninja outfit, and an Asian woman with a dark military uniform and trench coat had arrived at old ruins and opened one of the doors to find the one-star ball at the end of the room.

"Ah, there it is," the imp said gleefully while the ninja dog looked nervous.

"Oh crap, it looks awfully dark in there, Sire," the dog whimpered.

"Shut the fuck up, Shu!" the imp snapped at him as they entered the room.

Pretty soon, they arrived at the pedestal where the one-star ball was at and the imp laughed triumphantly as he went to take it off the pedestal.

"Ah, come to Emperor Pilaf my precious, yes," Pilaf declared just as one of the suits of armor tipped over and landed on him. Pilaf yelped in alarm just as the helmet opened up to show a human skull inside.

"Argh! Get the hell off of me you damn bonehead!" Pilaf exclaimed in irritation while he frantically shoved the dead body off of him.

When the dead body landed, bats flew from the ceiling and left the room just as Pilaf added, "Well, enough of that crap because I'm ready to make my wish."

"Sir," the woman interjected.

"What?!" Pilaf growled as he whipped his head at her.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you can't make a wish with just one ball because you need to have the others as well," the woman informed him and Pilaf shot her a look of disbelief.

"There are seven Dragon Balls Sire, so you have to unite all seven of them before the dragon can appear and grant your wish," the woman explained and Pilaf looked crestfallen as he stared at the one-star ball.

"Oh God, more searching?" Pilaf whimpered in shock at the thought of traveling to Lord knows how many places to find six more balls.

"But just imagine dear Emperor...that glorious day when the seven Dragon Balls are finally brought together, a beautiful burst of energy will erupt and light the sky, and then that blazing firey surge of power...the Eternal Dragon will rise before you for the sole purpose of granting you a single wish, whatever it may be," the woman described.

"Yes, yes, I can see it...well, okay, I guess I can handle a little more searching. Any wish I want, huh? Well then, I want to rule the entire world!" Pilaf declared and laughed in glee as he thought about millions of people bowing to him.

* * *

Once Bulma was done explaining, Goku and I were amazed at the fact that something like that existed and that they were just like the Wish Granting Orbs my father told me about. Still, I never knew that the very artifact that Gohan had kept for many years was part of a greater power that was beyond anyone's comprehension, but I was still concerned about the fact that such a power was too dangerous for anybody to discover and God help this planet if a lunatic got their hands on these orbs and made their wish.

"Amazing...so, how many people know about this incredible discovery?" I asked, gazing at the Dragon Balls once more.

"Honestly, not that many. The truth is that the three of us are some of the few rare people in the world that even know about the Dragon Balls or the Dragon," Bulma answered.

"You won't mix ours up with yours, right?" Goku inquired.

"Don't worry because that's impossible since each Dragon Ball has a certain number of stars in it. See, this one has five," Bulma explained while showing us the five-star ball.

"Oh, I get it! The ball Grandpa kept has four stars!" Goku said with a smile.

"Now you're catching on," Bulma stated and laughed a little in excitement as she added, "I can't believe I already have three of the balls. If I keep this up, I'll be able to wish for a boyfriend by the end of next month! This is so exciting!"

I blinked in response and was completely speechless from the wish Bulma wanted, just as I face-faulted and my right foot twitched a little in the air. Of all the things anyone could use the power of a magic dragon, she wants to use it to wish for a boyfriend?! I have never heard of anything so ridiculous in my life, and that's saying something.

_"I don't think I'll ever understand teenagers," _I thought with a sigh.

"Huh? Father, what's up? You just fell," Goku pointed out in concern as I stood up and sat back down.

"It's...it's nothing Goku, I was just leaning forward a little too much and I guess I slipped," I evaded while I was looking at him with an awkward grin.

"Anyway, you two will let me use your Dragon Ball so that I can make my wish, right?" Bulma asked with an eager expression.

"Hmmm," I hummed and started stroking my chin thoughtfully.

I really couldn't refuse her since it technically wouldn't be the right thing to do, but then an idea sparked off in my head as I looked at the Dragon Balls. All this time I had always wondered what had happened to Goku's parents and the Saiyan race ever since he was sent here and Bulma had been on this quest for a while now, so I could make a wish from the Dragon Balls by asking the Dragon what had happened to Goku's parents and the Saiyan race.

The only thing I needed to do is to come with Bulma and try to convince her to let me ask the Dragon about the fate of Goku's parents and the Saiyan race. But what still concerned me is that if what she said about other people with less than pure intentions knowing about these ancient artifacts was true, then there was a high possibility that this journey of hers would get even more dangerous from here on out, and that gun that's holstered on her belt wouldn't do much against a person who was capable of the fighting prowess Goku and I had.

I set my sights on Goku and became more convinced about my idea about the two of us coming along with her, and Gohan would've understood if it was for good intentions.

"Okay, I don't see any harm in it and Gohan would've understood that letting you have it is the better option, especially if you are putting it to good use," I agreed, causing Bulma to jump from her seat in glee as she grabbed my hands and shook them rapidly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you! You don't know how great that is to hear! I really am on a roll!" Bulma exclaimed in excitement and went to reach for the ball that Goku was holding, only to be stopped when I held a hand up.

"But only on one condition, I want you to take me and Goku with you on your journey," I stated, surprising Goku and Bulma.

"What? Really?" Bulma wondered as she looked at Goku, who got up and walked over to me.

"Father, how come you want us to go with her? Why can't we stay here?" Goku questioned curiously and I knelt down so that I could rest my hands on his shoulders.

"Goku, I care for you deeply and only ever wanted what was best for you. I know that I've done a good job raising you ever since Gohan passed away so I can trust you and your actions, no matter where you go. But you're still just a boy and there's a whole world out there that you need to discover and experience for yourself, a life that you can't find by staying in these mountains, new places to go and even more people to meet.

Besides, I believe that you could hone your skills even more by learning from others besides just myself and fighting opponents that can push your limits. You'd learn so much more and see things that don't compare to pictures. I would be very proud if you do and the reason why I'm coming along is that I want to see how much the world has changed for the past nine years since I've been here," I explained and Goku smiled broadly at my reasoning.

"Wow, that sure sounds like fun! I'll go!" Goku declared excitingly and I turned to look at Bulma.

"I hope that you don't mind if we go with you, but just in case you do I've trained my son for years in the study of Martial Arts, not to mention that I'm pretty capable of defending myself in a fight and we could be your bodyguards if the situation calls for it," I said and Bulma perked up.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. I mean having two travel partners sounds great so I would've agreed anyway, but bodyguards that are capable of protecting me when I need it is even better. I'd be willing to take you two along for the ride," Bulma agreed and I laughed slightly.

"Excellent. Now with that settled, would you mind giving her the ball, Goku?" I asked as Goku went over to Bulma and held out the ball to her.

"Here ya' go. I can't wait for Father and me to go on this adventure with you," Goku told her, and Bulma smiled as she took the Dragon Ball in her left hand while holding out her right hand. Goku stared at it for a few seconds before he took her hand and they shook on it.

"Likewise, so we're partners now? Something tells me that things are going to get pretty interesting from now on," Bulma stated happily.

_"Young lady...you have absolutely no idea,"_ I thought mirthfully as I could only imagine the look on her face when she realizes what Goku and I are really capable of, and how she'll react to somehow discovering Goku's more...beastly side in the future and I had to hold back a chuckle at the expression that she would probably show, though hopefully, it would never happen anytime soon.

Over lunch, we all shared stories about our experiences though I had to tell half-truths about my past since it was far too unbelievable and there wasn't a lot I could say other than my former life on Earth in the 8th Universe and my experiences in raising Goku after Gohan died. Some were funny, some were not, and the rest was just plain strange since Goku spoke of how he liked to train by fighting against the many beasts of these large mass of plains and forests, to which Bulma looked at him like he was completely out of his mind since any one of the beasts in Mt. Paozu could tear apart a professional fighter.

Bulma had explained the full story about how she discovered the legend of the Dragon Balls and since she apparently came from a family of expert scientists, she was able to construct a radar dubbed the 'Dragon Radar' to find the others. Other than that, her life besides finding the two-star ball and the five-star ball, was a pretty uneventful one though she did find out that Goku and I had pretty big appetites and she couldn't stop staring at us in disbelief as we finished the rest of the fish once she couldn't eat anymore.

After we were done with lunch, Bulma told us that she wanted to get a move on to make headway but I had pointed out that it was getting dark and the roads would become too dangerous at night due to all of the nocturnal beasts coming out for food, and she agreed while taking out a Capsule and activating it before she tossed it near Gohan's house.

I wasn't surprised as Goku was when the Capsule caused a house to appear in a cloud of smoke since I've seen these things in the catalogs in Gohan's house, and Bulma and I had to explain the use of Capsules in modern society and how it wasn't related to magic or witchcraft in any way which caused Goku to be even more excited about the journey we were going to go on.

As night soon fell, I had gone to my cabin and packed the essentials for the trip and met up with Goku inside the hut just as he was looking out the window, and we could see that all the lights in Bulma's Capsule House were turned off, meaning that she had finally turned in for the night which is what we were waiting for.

Not only was this the last day of the month, but it was also the last full moon sighting too and I was honestly hoping that Bulma would stay the night so that Goku and I could get in this last bit of training, Goku especially was hoping for it since the Great Ape training was his most favorite kind and he would always have this extra burst of energy on these days because of how eager he was for nightfall.

"Okay Goku, now's the time. Let's make sure to go somewhere extra far this time since there's no guarantee that Bulma won't hear all the commotion and be startled awake from it, not to mention that it's the least we can do," I told Goku, who nodded in agreement but couldn't stop grinning in excitement since his anticipation was outweighing his need to be cautious.

So we left the hut and slowly closed the doors just in case since we could never be too careful, especially with a sleeping neighbor. I didn't know if she was a light sleeper or not but tonight was a night that we didn't want to find out. We wouldn't want to accidentally wake Bulma up and have her ask questions about where we were going in the dead of the night. I glanced up at the dark, star-filled night sky and saw that it was mostly clear, except for a few clouds that were blocking the light of the moon. The darkness was lucky for us because it gave us extra time to travel farther distance before we began with the training.

* * *

I didn't know how long we traveled but I knew that it was long enough since the clouds had blown away from the light wind and I could see Goku struggling not to look up, the light from the full moon clearly taunting him like a fish to the bait. Goku was being patient since I had to give him the all-clear before he could do so, but I didn't blame him for being eager since the change was a euphoric experience unlike any other and I was also excited to change into a Great Ape as well.

I looked around and saw that we were in a new location on Mt. Paozu now, seeing that we were in an area that was a mix of plains and a very rocky terrain with giant boulders, ledges, and mountains that were closer viewing distance, or a shooting range in our case. Goku bounced on his toes while I observed the area to see how useful it could be to serve two giant apes, and I nodded as I gained some distance by jumping up to the top of a rocky pillar and sitting on it cross-legged.

"Alright Goku, let's begin," I said as I was trying to hold in my anticipation, removing my holstered sword and placing it down before I jumped down to the ground.

"Alright, finally!" Goku exclaimed as he removed his wrist bands and other articles of clothing.

The disrobing was a mandatory process since he completely ripped apart his first set clothes because of the transformation all those years ago. I was working on a way to alter his clothes so that they would grow and expand along with him, though I was close to creating a ki technique that would make it possible. It wasn't ready yet and I didn't want Goku to keep destroying his clothes during the transformation time and time again, so Goku being constantly naked didn't bother either of us at all.

Usually, parents or grandparents are used to seeing their children fully nude, considering they had to clean and clothe them during the first few years after they were born. For Goku, stripping to his birthday suit, as strange as it was, became just as natural as putting clothes on...a small side-effect of changing into a giant ape every month for the past nine years.

With a deep breath, Goku tilted his head upwards and took a longing gaze at the moon, though the effect was never instantaneous since it took a few seconds for the moon's Blutz waves to kick in...but when they did, Goku or I felt the full effects. Goku once described to me that during the first few years, he never noticed the transformation occur since he would black out after he had felt his pulse began to race.

But when he would come to, he would find me as a Great Ape and we would be standing at the height of two titans overlooking the landscape. Nowadays he's been able to remain fully conscious through the change and he told me that the sensation nearly overwhelmed him every time since it was actually a step-by-step process.

When Goku twitched and his tail spasmed, I grew mine out and looked up at the moon to get started myself. I felt the same tingling spark shoot through me and my heart rate started to slowly increase while my breathing became heavy and my eyes turned red, my vision enhanced and my teeth grew sharp. I ran my tongue across my teeth and started grinning ferally as my muscles grew and expanded dramatically. I looked at Goku and saw his red iris and pupils vanish entirely, leaving only the white sclera to be seen while his teeth sharpened and his body was bulking up.

My body was growing while my tail and bones were getting bigger in density but like always, there was a euphoric sensation that removed any pain I could be feeling while my senses became overloaded, growing more and more sensitive as the change progressed. Now came the slight fit of itchiness that became a warm blanketing-like sensation as brown fur grew all over and my feet shifted into hand-like appendages. Finally, my facial features started morphing as my clothes grew and expand to fit my size. My face slowly elongated into a muzzle, two thick tracks of fur framed the sides of my head, and my ears stretched into points while my eyes became completely red during my gaze across the vast, rocky, landscape.

Once our transformations were complete, Goku and I raised our arms into the air and let loose deafening roars that echoed into the night, and no doubt disturbed all the animals in the nearby and far off vicinities as we started pounding our chests and kept letting out roars of joy and pleasure. Eventually, we calmed down and lowered our arms, breathing deeply, looking at each other and grinning.

**"Hahaha, I'll never get tired of that!" **Goku stated, looking up at the moon, the one object that can activate the true power of a Saiyan.

Goku once asked me how it was possible his tail and Saiyan biology is capable of achieving such a transformation, but I told him that there was a lot of scientific reasoning behind it that he wouldn't be able to understand and Goku decided that it was easier to not question it since I had a point, especially if the Great Ape form was beneficial to him.

**"I can see that, considering the fact that you also do it every time we transform, Goku. Just like me, you seem to enjoy the transformation and in fact, I would say you've grown, not literally, attached to being a Great Ape over the years,"** I remarked with a smirk as I crossed my arms, my tail twitching lazily.

**"Yeah...I don't know if it is because I'm an alien, but I like it a lot. I mean, being like this feels...um...what's the word?"** Goku wondered while scratching his head in confusion.

**"I think the word you're looking for is natural," **I finished for him helpfully and Goku nodded.

**"Yeah, something like that. Plus, being a Great Ape is still super cool!" **Goku exclaimed with a big fanged smile, making me let out a bellowing laugh.

I could still remember all those years ago when Goku first transformed and he despised it after Gohan was accidentally killed by him, but as he trained over the years to control it and I told him the benefits of the Great Ape form, he reluctantly accepted it and eventually grew to like it. Now, he could never wait to become like this but there were a few instances where I was a bit concerned that Goku would lose control, especially after the performance he likes to put on every time the transformation was complete but I decided that Goku should let his primal instincts take control temporarily.

The only thing I hoped for was that Goku could stay in control so that another incident like Gohan's death would never happen again.

**"Well...this is possibly going to be the last time we train as Great Apes because, after this, we're going to need to make sure we don't change by accident and scare Bulma half to death in the process. We need to make the most of this right now,"** I instructed and Goku nodded.

**"Okay Father, let's do this," **Goku agreed and we got started.

* * *

Once again, we commenced our night of training and I made sure to make all of Goku's sessions as grueling as possible, be it either day or night. As always, we started out with the basics of cardio and speed workouts, where Goku had to run a total of thirty laps around the massive earth-covered field. To not slow his pace, Goku was forced to dodge the huge rocky stalagmites that reached to the middle of his chest, though there used to be a time where trying to maneuver his bulky legs like this would either result in him kicking something down/over or cause him to accidentally trip and crash to the ground.

Not to mention that he had to get used to the power and length of his tail at an enormous size so it didn't smash anything either. The efforts to increase Goku's strength seemed to be getting harder and harder with each passing year since his giant ape form would adapt to any continuous strain that was placed on it, which made me improvise time and time again. Bench pressing a massive boulder, climbing up and down mountainsides a few times, and even doing a multitude of different kinds of push-ups since his body was a large ton of pure muscle itself. Since all of those methods were no longer producing results anymore, I focused on other aspects.

I worked to have Goku hone his increased senses over time, mainly his sight, hearing, and smell by taking a small but noticeable shiny object and throwing it in a random location while telling Goku not to look. I would cover said object in whatever bearable fragrance I was in possession of or could find, then I would instruct Goku to pay attention to the sound of where the object went and have him use his sense of smell to track it down. Goku would use his sense of smell to try and find the specific scent the object was covered in to help find its location, then Goku would only do a bit of visual searching before he found what he was looking for since this wasn't particularly easy and took time to complete.

The martial arts practices became more intense but they also became easier as well since Goku was now capable of nearly matching the acrobatic and flexible expertise he possessed in his human form and was pretty swift in his strikes, no matter how much extra bulk he had. At the end of the night, we got started on energy beam blasts, which was one of Goku's favorite lessons.

Since he had finally mastered harnessing his ki last year to project his Mouth Beam attack, Goku had been eager to train with it even more than his previous exercises. Since he didn't really know how else he should work on it, I came up with ideas for him. I had once described to him that I was also able to project my energy outwards and demonstrated by firing off a small ki beam from my fingertips to cut a short but thick tree in half. I told Goku that performing such a technique took a level of precision and control he didn't have yet, so we settled for the Mouth Beam instead. I had noticed once that while Goku's attack is incredibly destructive and powerful, it had two weaknesses like the few seconds of charge time and the number of times fired.

No matter how strong Goku became, it always took a few seconds of gathering the energy before he released it...plus the more he used it the quicker he exhausted himself, especially with the continuous use. Releasing a blast to decimate mountains would tire anything out, even giant alien gorillas so my solution was that Goku would charge the beam with less energy before firing. This method would cut down the charge time by two seconds and the beam became a blast instead, using even less energy allowed for rapid fire of three blasts.

When it's used on a mountain, the Mouth Blast blew off a good portion of it instead of destroying the whole thing but it was what Goku needed if he had to hit multiple targets from a distance while not wasting much energy in the process.

Once the special night training was done, we turned in for the night with Goku sleeping in a somewhat comfortable position against a big cliff and leaning on my furry arm slightly. While Goku was sleeping, I managed to come up with a ki technique to have his clothes grow and expand during the transformation and I fired a small beam of ki on the clothes, where they glowed until I stopped firing.

_**"Now, I can only hope that it works or Goku will rip apart his second pair of clothes," **_I thought while making myself comfortable and falling asleep.

Before I knew it, morning had arrived and when we walked back to the house we were surprised to see Bulma sitting on one of the wooden stools outside, her elbow resting on her knee and her head in her hand as she slept while her hair looked a bit...uneven with bags under her eyes. I noticed that her capsule house was gone and I deduced that she changed it back to its confined form.

"Oh boy, looks like someone didn't get much sleep," I muttered while Goku went inside the hut, and I gently shook her awake just as Goku came out with his Power Pole strapped to his back.

"Huh? Oh...hey there Greg," Bulma said, then stood up and stretched, yawning.

"Geez, Bulma...did you not get enough sleep last night? Are you okay?" I asked in concern as Bulma yawned again.

"I'm okay and I did...for about an hour and the next thing I knew, I hear some very loud roaring from out of nowhere that scared me half to death but it didn't stop there though. There was a bunch of loud booming noises and I felt the ground shake a few times, so I was too scared to get back to bed.

With something like that going on, I thought a monster was gonna come out of nowhere and probably crush my house or something. Now...I'm running on nothing but fumes and caffeine," Bulma explained in a slight downcast.

Goku and I blinked before looking at each other and sweat-dropping since we knew that we were being very loud last night. It was impossible not to be as giant hulking beasts...but I didn't know that we were also disturbing Bulma.

_"More like traumatized," _I thought as I cleared my throat and explained, "Actually Bulma, you're only half right. There were two giant beasts that you heard last night. They actually travel all around the mountains and like to come here on the nights of the full moon, but they're not dangerous...unless provoked."

"Ah, you're kidding, right?! Do you mean to say that there are some kinda huge monsters living here?!" Bulma exclaimed, now looking fully awake and alarmed.

"Yes, there are...but like I said, there is nothing to worry about because they already left somewhere this morning. We don't know where they go but we never question it," I replied with a nod, prompting Bulma to lean in a bit closer.

"You've seen them?! What do they look like?!" Bulma questioned.

"Well...two massive fifty story apes," I answered with a slightly nervous grin, and Bulma gaped at the description.

"D-Did you just say...two massive apes? Are...you serious?!" Bulma exclaimed in shock and I nodded.

"I'm incredibly serious," I stated and Bulma nearly fell back into her seat.

"Oh wow, so...I got the "luck of the draw" when I came here, huh?" Bulma sighed as she headed to her bag and looked through it, "Well, that kinda brought down my morale a bit, but this is hopefully going to bring it back up in no time. Goku, Greg, come here real quick."

"Uh, okay," Goku said as we went over to Bulma, who was holding the radar down so that we both could see it.

Bulma pushed the top to turn it on and I could see three dots at our location, two at the north that seemed to be spaced apart, one at the east, and the last one at the west that seemed to fade in and out.

"So, which Dragon Ball are we going to get first?" Goku asked and Bulma pointed at the one that kept fading in and out.

"Well...it looks like the closest ball is right here, about 750 miles to the west," Bulma informed him and I frowned.

"Hmmm...that's not very close," I stated thoughtfully and Bulma nodded in agreement as she put away the radar and took out her Capsule case.

"Yeah, it's not exactly in our walking distance but it's a good thing we still have my car. I was worried that those ape monsters might come here and destroy it, then I wouldn't be able to get to my motorcycle in time so I put it away," Bulma explained.

I scratched the back of my head and grimaced, feeling very embarrassed that Goku and I had seriously frightened her so much and decided that Goku and I should be extra careful from now on so it doesn't happen again.

"Well... as Father said, they never come here," Goku reassured hesitantly, looking at me uneasily.

"Precaution never hurt anyone," Bulma stated as she took out a Capsule and pushed the button.

Goku took a few steps back as Bulma tossed the Capsule nearby and it exploded into a cloud of smoke, the cloud clearing up to show us the car sitting there in the clearing.

_"Fuck me...wish we had those back on my home planet in the 8th Universe," _I thought as Bulma started heading to it.

"Alright, let's head out!" Bulma declared as she got in the car.

"One second!" I called out to her, causing Bulma to look at me in confusion as Goku and I went over to the hut.

We folded our legs under ourselves and sat down, the two of us bowing our heads slightly and placing our hands together in a traditional Japanese prayer as we closed our eyes.

_"Gohan, wish us well on our journey and pray for our safety as well as Bulma's,"_ I thought and opened my eyes, looking at Goku to see him staring back.

We nodded to each other and stood up, bowing at the hut one last time and headed to the car where Bulma was waiting.

"Alright, we're ready," I stated and noticed that the car was only meant for two people.

"What is it?" Bulma inquired as I looked thoughtful, then I laughed sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head.

"Um...I can't get in because Goku will be in the passenger seat and the car is only meant for two people," I pointed out and Bulma sweat-dropped at the obvious problem I noted.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Greg...maybe I could loan you one of my vehicle Capsules? That could fix the problem, right?" Bulma offered and I held up a hand while shaking my head.

"No thank you, I'd rather do things the old fashioned way...not to mention that I haven't driven for eons," I muttered the last part and added, "You know what, I'll just sit on the roof if that's okay."

Bulma did a double take at that and before she could protest, I jumped up and landed onto the roof. I sat down and crossed my legs together, looking to see Goku getting into the car and I grinned at the adventure that was starting before my eyes.

_"Somehow, I get the feeling that this journey is going to be the start of something greater,"_ I thought after Bulma gave up on lecturing me about safety and started driving us off of the property.

* * *

A/N Oh Greg, you have no idea just how right you are. So, this has to be one of the longest chapters I've made and I just wanted you all to know that this chapter and the one before that is an inspiration to the story Monkey See Monkey Do that was created by Dimension Distorter, so be sure to give it a read since it is an interesting story that I enjoy.

One more thing, Goku is going to be smarter and more serious than in canon since he already knows about his heritage and Gohan's death, but he will have his goofy moments because he wouldn't be Goku if he was serious all the time. I hope you all like the chapter so stay tuned for the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

After Bulma drove away from the hut, I just gazed at the mountainous landscape and decided to do a little meditation to pass the time before I closed my eyes and I could only imagine how people are going to react at the sight of me sitting on the roof of a car as we moved across the countryside and passed by any towns on our journey, then I eventually felt the car pulling over to the side of the road and I opened my eyes to see that we had stopped at the base of a hill as Bulma and Goku got out of the car.

"Bulma, what's up?" Goku asked in confusion as I stood up and hopped off the car before landing onto the ground as Bulma looked embarrassed and covered her mouth with her gloved hand.

"Excuse me, guys, I need to do a little pit stop," Bulma explained and I nodded just as Goku was about to say something, then I tapped his shoulder and he looked up to see me shake my head.

"Of course, we'll wait here," I said and Bulma smiled thankfully before she ran over to the large boulder that was nearby and went around it until she was out of view.

"Father, what did she mean by doing a pit stop?" Goku inquired and I looked down at him.

"What she said was an expression and what she meant was that she needed to use the bathroom so we should give her privacy," I explained and Goku nodded with an understanding expression as we waited for Bulma to finish up.

"Goku, Greg, come here quick!" Bulma shrieked suddenly and the fear in her voice made me feel alarmed as I gestured for Goku to follow me and we rushed around the boulder to see a giant pterodactyl holding Bulma in one paw as it stared intently at the girl who was screaming in terror.

"Oh yes, you'll do nicely girl since it's been so long since I've had your kind before," the dino stated in a deep male voice as he held a malicious grin.

"W-W-W-What do you mean by that?" Bulma stuttered as she tried to remain calm and the dino licked his beak.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean...see, it's been a while since I tasted your kind before," the dino clarified and Bulma's eyes widened in a complete panic.

"What?!" Bulma yelled in horror and I frowned as Goku and I nodded at each other and I cleared my throat to get the dino's attention.

"Hey, put Bulma down right now," I announced evenly and the dino looked at us with a glare.

"Who the hell are you two?" the dino interrogated while I crossed my arms.

"Who we are doesn't matter but what I'd really like to know what you're doing with her, though I got my answer when I heard you say to her that you're going to eat her so put her down," I said and the dino tried to put up an innocent front while Bulma was yelling in panic.

"Me, eat humans? I was just playing a joke so you don't have to worry because I just wanted to show her my home," the dino lied and I was staring at him unamused.

"Well, it doesn't look and sound like she's laughing so if you're gonna lie to me, then try and come up with a better one," I pointed out and the dino froze up while he looked nervous, then he suddenly took off into the air and started flying away while he laughed victoriously.

"Ha, looks like you and the kid can't catch me now unless you two can fly so farewell suckers!" the dino taunted as he got further away from us, then I sighed while I looked at Goku.

"Wait here, Goku, this won't take long," I told him as I floated up and flew after the dino while Bulma was still screaming.

"Goku, Greg, help me!" Bulma shouted as I got closer and her eyes widened in shock when she saw me flying, just before she was rendered silent by the sight and it caught the dino's attention.

"Hey, what's got you quiet all of a sudden?" the dino wondered as I disappeared and he looked back to see nothing just before I appeared a few feet in front of him, then he shrugged and looked forward until he saw me and let out a yelp as he came to a sudden stop and his eyes bugged out at the sight of me floating in mid-air.

"You were saying earlier about me not flying?" I questioned with a playful foxy grin and wagged a finger at him as the dino started sweating.

"H-How the fuck are you doing that?!" the dino exclaimed incredulously and I chuckled.

"It's just a little something I've learned a long time ago," I responded cryptically with a smirk and then my smile vanished as I looked at the dino with a serious expression.

"Now, are you going to hand Bulma over to me or do I have to get her myself? I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you give me no other choice so hand her over or you will leave me no other choice," I warned and the dino gulped as he looked down at Bulma, then he looked at me before sighing in resignation and he reached out to me with his paw that had Bulma in it.

"Dammit...fine, just take her since I probably wouldn't like how she tasted anyway," the dino grumbled as he handed her over to me, then Bulma proceeded to wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso as she held on for dear life by squeezing tight but I wasn't phased by it.

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding, but the biggest question is why did you want to eat her anyway? There must be plenty of food where you're from so why did you decide to target humans?" I questioned in confusion and the dino looked hesitant as he avoided eye contact.

"Well...oh screw it, the reason why is that I was desperate because I ran out of food where I live so I had no other choice but to hunt humans," the dino explained with a sour expression and I frowned at that just before Bulma tapped me on the back.

"Um, I hate to break up this conversation you two are having, but get me down to the ground before I pass out!" Bulma shrieked and I winced badly because of it being right next to my ear.

"Oh, sorry about that," I said sheepishly as we flew back to where Goku was waiting and I let Bulma go before she backed up and dusted herself off.

"Thank you, now wait here," Bulma said as she ran around the boulder again and we all waited while Goku was looking at us.

"Father, why is he here?" Goku asked and I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Goku, we came to an understanding and the reason why he went after Bulma is that he ran out of food," I explained and Goku nodded just as the dino sighed.

"Well, now what am I going to do? I'm really hungry and I don't have a lot of options so where am I going to get food now that humans have been declared off-limits?" the dino wondered and I started stroking my chin while I looked thoughtful until an idea came to me.

"Wait, there's a valley a few miles to the north from here that has plenty of wildlife so you'll be able to get food and won't have to hunt humans, sound good?" I offered and the dino perked up until he nodded.

"That sounds perfect but why are you helping me? I just tried to eat your friend so why are you being so forgiving?" the dino asked and I smiled at him.

"You were just hungry so I don't blame you for being desperate, and it wouldn't be right if I hurt you just because you were for looking for food...my father taught me a long time ago that nothing is as it seems and that I should keep an open mind about things," I explained as I thought about my father and wondered how he was doing right now.

"I see...your father sounds like a wise man so give him my thanks if you decide to see him," the dino told me, and I nodded just as Bulma came around the boulder and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the dino, who had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"Well, let's go you two because I don't want to spend another second with that guy," Bulma stated irritably as she walked past us with a huff and got into the car before starting it up, just as Goku and I started to follow and I looked back at the dino.

"Hey, remember what I said and don't eat humans because I gave you a second chance so don't waste it," I said sternly and the dino held up his paws.

"Trust me, I think I've learned my lesson so thanks for the help," the dino told me just as Bulma rolled down the window.

"Goku, Greg, get in the car so that we can go already!" Bulma screamed before Goku, the dino, and I covered our ears from the loud noise.

"Geez, do I feel sorry for you and the kid for having to deal with that. Anyway, I gotta go now so take care," the dino said as he took off into the air and flew away.

I waved goodbye as the dino flew off to the north and I got up to the roof of the car before sitting down while Goku got into the passenger seat, then we continued down the road throughout the rest of the day until the sun started to set and I felt hungry due to not eating anything for the entire day just as the car eventually pulled over with Bulma and Goku getting out and I hopped off the roof.

"Yeah, this looks like a great place to camp," Goku said with a smile, and I chuckled at how excited he was.

"There's no need to live outside like savages because I have my capsules, remember?" Bulma reminded him and I was interested in what capsule she was going to use this time.

"Huh, does one of those capsules have a tent?" I inquired curiously as Bulma took out her capsule case and opened it with a grin.

"No, not exactly but wait till you and your son see what'll happen next," Bulma said with a smirk as she took out a slightly large capsule with the number one on it and put away the case.

Bulma activated the capsule and threw it in the middle of the clearing until it poofed into a large cloud of smoke, then the smoke cleared up and I would never get used to the incredible sight of a large white turtle-shaped house appearing from a tiny capsule and Bulma headed over to the front door until she turned around to look at us.

"Come on, let me show you around," Bulma said as she gestured for us to follow her and went inside, causing me and Goku to go after her and we entered the house just as Bulma turned on the lights and Goku's jaw dropped open in astonishment.

"Whoa..." Goku trailed off in awe and I smiled softly as I rested a hand on his head.

"Goku, say hello to the wonders of electricity," I said as I gestured to the entire room like a salesman and I took my hand off his head as Goku started walking around and took in everything with a childish curiosity.

While Goku was wondering around and letting out noises of amazement, he got closer to a TV and I could see Bulma grinning mischievously as she picked up a remote and Goku looked at the TV just as Bulma turned it on and Goku was startled by the sight of the man on the screen playing guitar as rock and roll blared from the TV and Bulma stifled an amused laugh while I was smirking at the sight of Goku looking stunned from seeing the TV being on.

"Father, is that one of those TVs you told me about?" Goku questioned while he was staring at the TV intently.

"Yeah, pretty amazing to see and it's nothing like seeing them in the catalogs I showed you once," I said just before the channel changed to a man and a woman holding each other close with soft smiles.

My eyes widened in alarm since I knew what I was seeing and rushed over to Goku before covering his eyes, then I shot a stern look at Bulma and sweatdropped when I saw her watching the romantic movie with a dopy grin and seeing the remote still in her hand gave me an idea.

Taking the remote out of Bulma's hand while still covering Goku's eyes with one of my hands, I smiled playfully as I could see Bulma getting excited from the anticipation of the couple kissing and just before they did, I changed the channel and it switched to a reptilian monster looking back and snarling with flames spewing out of its mouth just as Bulma screamed in alarm while she tripped and fell to the floor on her rear just before Goku and I laughed at the sight.

"Hilarious, Greg," Bulma grumbled unamusingly, and I noticed that she had drool coming out of the corner of her mouth and I cleared my throat.

"Um, Bulma, I don't mean to be rude but you got a little..." I trailed off and motioned my hand at the corner of my mouth, then Bulma wiped her mouth and blushed sheepishly.

"Geez, talk about embarrassing," Bulma muttered as she stood up and started sniffing the air before wrinkling her nose with a repulsed expression.

"Hey, what is that horrible smell? Ugh...Goku, Greg, you two need a shower!" Bulma exclaimed in disgust as she covered her nose and I sniffed at my armpit before recoiling at the foul stench and fanning it with a hand.

"Sorry Bulma, I guess we forgot due to all the excitement earlier," I admitted with an embarrassed expression and she waved it off before pointing at a door near the living room, then I headed to it and went inside to see that I was in a bathroom before stripping down and getting into the tub.

I closed the curtain and turned on the shower, then I proceeded to scrub myself while using shampoo and body wash before sighing in bliss since it had been so long since I used a working shower and I enjoyed it before I finished up and grabbed a large towel until I dried myself off and wrapped it around my waist while I managed to gather my clothes and sword while walking out with them, just before Bulma saw me and her face turned red at the sight of my lean build.

"Bulma, do you know where the laundry room is?" I inquired and Bulma remained silent as she stared at my chest until I let out a single sharp whistle to get her attention and she shook her head.

"Sorry...anyway, the laundry room is next to the bathroom and there are fresh men's clothes in the bedroom," Bulma told me and I thanked her as I headed to the laundry room.

Once I was done with cleaning my clothes and got dressed in a pair of sweatpants with a white t-shirt while I waited for my clothes to dry, I pondered about what the Eternal Dragon looked like and if it was something impressive just as I heard Bulma shrieking at the top of her lungs in the bathroom and I reacted by grabbing my sword and burst into the bathroom with my sword out just before I could see Bulma staring at Goku's tail with a freaked-out expression.

"What happened?! I heard screaming!" I questioned urgently as Goku looked back and Bulma pointed at his tail with a shaky finger.

"G-Greg, his tail is moving...that means it's real! H-How is this possible?" Bulma stuttered in complete shock as Goku was drying off and got dressed while I let out a sigh of relief and holstered my sword.

"Don't be alarmed Bulma, Goku's tail has been with him since he was born, so there's nothing to worry about since he had it with him when his grandfather and I found him when he was three-years-old, so we figured that he was the only one who had it because people aren't supposed to have one," I explained as we headed to the bedroom and Bulma just sat down on the bed, looking like she was struggling to figure out why Goku had a tail, but I knew the truth and didn't want to freak her out any more than she already is by telling her.

After that, Goku and I left the bedroom and he told me that he was hungry so I checked the laundry room and saw that my clothes were dry, then I changed back into them and let Bulma know that I was going to cook dinner and that it would be ready in a little bit.

* * *

Once I had gotten everything I needed from the fridge, I made a nice spaghetti with meatballs, parmesan cheese, and meatballs while also making a nice salad and coffee for Bulma while Goku got orange juice. When we all sat at the table, Goku started eating and Bulma and I followed suit as the time passed by, then we finished and I did the dishes as Bulma was watching me like she was trying to figure me out.

"Excuse me, Greg, I've had this on my mind for a while and what I wanted to know is how were you flying when you saved me?" Bulma inquired curiously once I was done drying the dishes and putting them away.

"It's one of my techniques where I can focus the energy in my body to a specific part and use it to either fly or do many other things," I explained while I closed the cupboard and turned around to look at her while she appeared thoughtful.

"Interesting...and how would you be able to do something like that?" Bulma asked.

"Well, meditation is a good way of focusing on your energy and gathering it to a specific point, though it's a bit hard to explain since you've probably never seen or heard about anything like this before," I told her just as Goku tugged on the bottom of my vest to get my attention.

"Father, I'm still hungry so is there anything else to eat?" Goku inquired and I decided to take him out hunting tonight since I didn't want him to clean out the entire fridge.

"Goku, let's go out hunting so that you don't eat all the food in this house, okay?" I offered and Goku nodded just as I grabbed my sword and strapped it to my back while Bulma looked taken aback by what I just said.

"You and your son are going out there at night? It's too dangerous so are you sure that's a good idea?" Bulma questioned as Goku and I headed to the front door and I looked back to smile at her.

"Don't worry, we survived in the wild for years so we'll be just fine," I reassured before opening the door, then Goku and I left the house and headed off into the nearby woods to look for food.

After a short time, we haven't had much luck since the local wildlife is probably sleeping or hiding from us so I frowned as we hopped on tree branches and landed onto the ground, then I looked around while trying to sense the lifeforce of any animals that were nearby.

"Hmmm...I'm not sensing anything nearby so I guess we'll have to keep looking," I muttered thoughtfully while Goku was keeping a lookout, then I heard a faint noise that got louder until I was able to identify it as an engine as Goku and I looked up to see a plane passing us from above.

"Whoa, that is one big bird," Goku gasped in astonishment and I chuckled.

"That's not a bird, Goku, that's a plane so we should keep looking," I suggested and saw Goku running off in the direction of where the plane was going.

I called out to Goku to get him to come back but he didn't listen and I didn't blame him for being really curious since he had never seen a plane before so I went after him until I caught up and we kept running before we found ourselves in an area that had many animal bones lying around while I could see bloodstains that were under the bones and they looked a combination of fresh and old while we walked through the valley.

Pretty soon, we found the plane and saw that it had landed while two people were walking away from it in another area full of bones, then we jumped down from a cliff and they spotted us as we landed onto the ground and I raised a hand in greeting as I could see that the two people were an Asian woman wearing a military uniform with a trench coat and a male humanoid Shiba Inu dressed in a ninja outfit while he had a sword strapped to his back.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but we just saw you guys earlier flying above us and when we saw that you had landed, I thought that you might be having engine trouble so do you need some help?" I offered and the two strangers looked at each other before looking back at us while the woman cleared her throat.

"Thanks for the offer but we're fine so you don't need to be concerned about us," the woman said and I detected the energy of many animals just as red glowing lights appeared all around us in an ambush pattern as growling rang out and the strangers tensed up.

I could see packs of wolves coming out of the darkness with vicious snarls while they licked their lips and stared at us hungrily, causing the dog to pull out his sword while the woman took out a handgun and got ready as I also took out my sword and Goku pulled out his power pole.

"Listen to me carefully, we'll clear a path and when we thin them out enough, get to your plane and get out of here while my son and I hold the rest of them off, understood?" I told the two strangers and they nodded while the dog got into a combat stance and the woman aimed at the wolves.

The wolves charged at us and the woman killed a few wolves with expertly placed shots while the dog and I twirled our swords around and sliced our way through the packs of wolves that wanted to rip us apart while the woman and Goku were right behind us, then we made it to the plane and the woman kept firing her gun to cover the dog while he opened the glass ceiling and hopped in just as the gun's slide locked back and the woman reloaded as she rushed into the cockpit and shut the glass ceiling.

I heard the sound of the plane starting and it took off into the air while Goku and I were busy killing the rest of the wolves that wanted us dead, then I let out a deep calming breath as I lowered my bloody sword in front of me and did a swing that flicked off the blood before I holstered my sword and looked at the piles of bodies that laid across the ground and I looked at Goku as he put away his power pole.

"Well, at least we got plenty of food to last us for a while," I remarked but the big question is how to get all of these dead wolves back to Bulma's house, then an idea came to me and I concentrated before sending out a large transparent ball of energy until it gathered up all the dead bodies and I smirked at Goku, who was looking at the sight in astonishment.

"Wow, that's awesome father," Goku complimented and I nodded as we started walking back to Bulma's house and before I knew it, we had made it back without any problems and I knocked on the door.

"Bulma, we're back and we brought plenty of food for me and Goku," I announced and heard Bulma muttering to herself as she approached the door and opened it, but I prevented her from opening it fully by blocking the door with my foot and she looked confused.

"Greg, why are you blocking the door?" Bulma questioned with a puzzled expression and I grimaced slightly.

"Sorry about that, but we've brought back dozens of dead wolves and you probably don't want to see that so you wouldn't happen to have a capsule that turns into a large freezer so that I can store them, right?" I inquired and Bulma looked green at the thought before she nodded and headed back inside, then she handed me a capsule and I activated it until I placed the wolves in the freezer and turned it back into a capsule while leaving one wolf out so that Goku could eat it.

After that, I had taken Goku to an area where Bulma wouldn't be disgusted at the sight of seeing him eat a wolf before I skinned and cooked the dead animal, then Goku ate it until there was nothing but bones and we headed back before Bulma forced Goku to brush his teeth so that his breath wouldn't smell bad and I went into the living room as I laid down on the sofa and went to sleep after taking off my holstered sword, vest, shirt, gloves, and boots until I pulled the blanket on me and fell asleep.

* * *

Suddenly, I was startled awake by Goku screaming and I threw off the blanket before quickly getting off the sofa and rushing to the bedroom until I burst in and saw Goku pressing his back against a wall with a panicked expression while Bulma had sat up in bed and was looking around in alarm.

"What happened?! Goku, are you okay?!" I questioned loudly as I looked around for any threats and saw Goku trembling as I headed over to check on him.

"T-The balls a-are gone," Goku stuttered, not making any sense and looking very shaken up while I held him close to calm him down as Bulma's eyes widened in horror.

"What?! You're kidding me!" Bulma exclaimed in shock as she got out of bed and rushed over to the table that had the dragon balls on it and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that they were still there.

"Thank God, they're right here so you must've had a bad nightmare, Goku...geez, you really scared your father and me so it's alright now," Bulma reassured but I noticed that something was wrong with Goku as he stared at her with a mortified expression and I felt very concerned.

"Goku, it's okay because it was just a nightmare and I'm right here," I said as Goku started to calm down and Bulma made us leave the bedroom so that she could get dressed.

After Goku and I got dressed in our usual clothes, I informed Bulma that we were going outside to train as I strapped my sword to my back and we left the house before I took in the nice fresh air and Goku started practicing his katas while I watched until he changed things up a bit by telling me his idea of throwing up large boulders into the air so that I could slice them into many pieces with my sword. I agreed to it and Goku took in a deep breath before charging at a large boulder and gripped the sides, then he gritted his teeth with his face turning red from the strain until he lifted the boulder and threw it up into the air with a yell.

Reacting quickly, I leaped up after it while pulling out my sword and performed many slashes until I did a spin and landed onto one knee with my free hand on the ground just as the seemingly large boulder fell apart in many clean slices and they crashed to the ground as I stood up and held my sword in front of me while letting out a deep breath, then Goku charged at another boulder and started to lift it up until it unexpectedly started making noises of alarm.

I was confused at first until I got a good look and saw that the boulder was a turtle while it flailed its flippers around in a panic, just before Goku realized what he was holding and put the animal down gently before the turtle let out a sigh of relief.

"That scared me...thank you for putting me down," the turtle said in an elderly male voice while I blinked at that.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were a boulder at first so I'm sorry for scaring you," Goku apologized sheepishly just as the front door opened and Bulma peeked her head out.

"Goku, who are you talking to out there besides your father?" Bulma inquired curiously and she spotted the turtle before looking puzzled and asked, "Who are you?"

"We just found him so we have no idea who he is," I clarified and Bulma hummed thoughtfully.

"Odd, a tortoise shouldn't be living around here so aren't you supposed to be living by the sea?" Bulma asked the turtle, who nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm very concerned about being so far from home. By the way, do you have any saltwater?" the turtle inquired.

"Sure, we'll fix you right up with some," Bulma replied as she went back inside and eventually came back out with a bucket filled with saltwater, then the turtle took it and drank the water until he was finished and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good seawater, aromatic yet full-bodied," the turtle pointed out.

"Yeah, I think it's an eighty-seven," Bulma told him and the turtle shook his head.

"Nope, eighty-six," the turtle stated and Bulma looked surprised.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Bulma inquired and the turtle nodded.

"I know my water," the turtle said proudly and I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us how you got here? Why are you here if you live near the ocean?" I questioned and the turtle looked at me.

"Well, to make a long story incredibly short, I'm lost and it's that simple since I've been trying to find my way back to the sea for over a year now," the turtle explained with a solemn expression and I felt sorry for him.

"Wow, that sounds really sad and I hate to tell you this, but you are nowhere near the sea so let me go and check my map," Bulma told him sympathetically as she headed back into the house and came out with a map before looking through it.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're still a hundred miles away," Bulma informed the turtle and he looked less-than-happy to hear that.

"Great...that'll take me twenty years," the turtle groaned while I frowned at the bad news he had gotten.

"Gosh, that sounds like a long time," Goku chimed in while I started stroking my chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I really wish we could help you," Bulma stated and an idea popped into my mind as I looked at the turtle.

"Hey, why don't we take you to the sea, sound good?" I offered with a kind smile and the turtle looked at me with wide eyes.

"That sounds great, thank you!" the turtle exclaimed joyfully just as Bulma shot me a shocked expression.

"Greg, are you nuts?!" Bulma shouted in disbelief and I looked at her.

"It's like you said, Bulma, you wished we could help him so what's stopping us from doing it?" I questioned and Bulma started glaring at me.

"I didn't actually mean that, Greg, and we're currently on an adventure so we don't have time to transport a beached turtle, okay?" Bulma complained and I frowned at her.

"Bulma, the dragon balls we're looking for aren't going anywhere so we have plenty of time, not to mention that it wouldn't be right abandoning this poor fella when we could help him get home," I pointed out and Bulma gritted her teeth.

"You know what, go ahead and help the stupid turtle if you and your son want because I'll look for the dragon balls by myself!" Bulma exclaimed irritably and I sighed in exasperation while rolling my eyes, then Goku went over to the turtle and lifted him up onto his back as we started to walk away from the house.

"If that's your decision, then I won't argue with you so I hope we see you again one day," I stated just before Goku and I jogged away from the house while Bulma shouted at us.

After we had gotten a fair amount of distance away from the house, I heard the sound of a motorcycle getting closer behind us and I looked back to see Bulma driving after us and shouting for us to stop or she would run us over.

"Um, we better stop because that girl scares me," the turtle said nervously, causing me and Goku and to stop at the side of the road just before Bulma pulled up and came to a stop.

"I thought you didn't want to come with us, so what changed your mind?" I inquired with an arched brow as I crossed my arms and Bulma huffed.

"Oh, I just decided to forgive you and Goku," Bulma told me before she drove ahead and I knew that wasn't the reason since she probably figured that things would get more dangerous without me and Goku around and reluctantly went after us, then Goku and I went after her and we jogged for a while with Bulma slowing down to stay with us.

"I hope we get there soon because I'm really getting hungry," Goku stated and the turtle looked down at him.

"You know, this is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," the turtle said happily and I smiled at him.

"We're just doing the right thing because it would be cruel to abandon you when you needed help," I told him and the turtle looked at me with a grateful expression.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you and the little boy for being so kind," the turtle said and I nodded just as Bulma huffed.

"Geez, I think I'm going to cry so just spare me of this and concentrate on where we're going so that we can get there while we're still young," Bulma snapped irritably and I frowned at her in disappointment.

"Bulma, it wouldn't hurt to be kind to those who need help so please don't be rude," I lectured as we kept moving and Bulma came to a stop, forcing me and Goku to stop as well.

"Hold on, let's see if there's anything to be happy about," Bulma said as she reached into her pocket and took out the map before looking through it.

"Hey, we have only two more miles left to go so not bad," Bulma informed us.

"Wow, we're close so that's great!" Goku exclaimed excitingly and the turtle nodded.

"I can't wait to get back in the water," the turtle stated and we continued our side journey to the ocean for a while.

* * *

As we kept moving, I thought about the ocean and how I hadn't seen it for a long time as I kept jogging, just as I sensed a person waiting to ambush us.

"Hold it right there!" a large bear with a mohawk and a sword announced as he stepped into our path, causing Bulma to let out a shout of terror as she braked to a stop and let out noises of fear while Goku and I quit jogging.

"Excuse me, you're in our way so could you please move out of the way?" I asked politely and the bear chuckled sinisterly.

"Sure, just hand over the turtle or you're dead," the bear threatened and I narrowed my eyes as Bulma tapped my shoulder.

"Greg, you heard him, tell your son to give him the turtle quickly," Bulma whimpered and my eyes hardened at that.

"You know what, I don't think I will," I remarked while Goku stuck his tongue out and the bear widened his eyes slightly before he chuckled.

"Huh? Well, humans always give me heartburn but I guess a little heartburn never hurt anybody...alright, you little shits, have it your way so die if you want," the bear growled as Bulma started glaring at me and Goku.

"You idiots, you're going to get us killed so give it to him!" Bulma shouted in disbelief and Goku shook his head.

"We don't care who this guy is or what he says, we're still not going to give the turtle to him," Goku declared firmly and Bulma's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Are you and your father out of your freaking minds, kid?!" Bulma exclaimed incredulously and I looked at her.

"This turtle doesn't deserve to die in such a manner and it would be cruel to leave him to die," I stated firmly as the bear reached for his sword and gripped the handle.

"Don't worry, you and the boy won't have to worry about anything anymore," the bear declared with a sadistic grin as he pulled out his sword and Bulma screamed in panic before she turned around and sped away while Goku and I stared up at the bear.

"You better take cover," Goku told the turtle, who let out a yell of terror as the bear swung at us and Goku and I jumped out of the way before Goku put the turtle down and he crawled away frantically as I kneeled down beside Goku and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Concentrate and remember your training while I watch your fight, Goku," I instructed as I stood up and took several steps back, just before the bear blinked at that and he burst out laughing.

"Wha-you're gonna let the monkey boy fight?! How hilarious...very well, you'll realize just how much of a mistake that it once you're holding his dead corpse in your arms!" the bear roared as he swung at Goku, causing him to dodge many slashes before he jumped up and landed behind the bear until the large humanoid animal turned around with an expression of surprise before he smirked in amusement.

"Heh, I like you kid so too bad that you and your father have to die," the bear stated and swung at Goku again, only for Goku to dodge it and he stood on the sword while the bear was looking around in confusion.

"Hello, I'm right here," Goku taunted with a laugh and the bear turned his head to see Goku standing on the side of the sword before he jumped off it and landed onto the bear's muzzle.

The bear's eyes widened as Goku took up a combat stance and did a nasty strike between the bear's eyes, causing him to topple over backward and he crashed to the ground while Goku leaped off of him and beamed after landing onto the ground.

"Well, it looks like that ended quickly," I remarked as Goku ran over to me.

"Father, how did I do?" Goku inquired.

"You did very well, so good work," I complimented as I ruffled his hair with a proud grin, then we headed over to Bulma and the turtle while they were staring at Goku with expressions of shock.

"Hey, are you okay?" Goku asked the turtle, who nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you and your father," the turtle said and I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that so let's keep moving," I stated and everyone nodded in agreement as Goku picked up the turtle again and we continued onward.

* * *

After a couple more miles of travel, we finally arrived at a hill with palm trees and a mess of other greenery but it was the sandy beach and the blue ocean that made me smile softly as we stopped and took in the sight before Goku rushed down the hill excitingly, prompting me and Bulma to follow him as we headed onto the beach and Goku placed the turtle down while he looked around in awe.

"Isn't it beautiful, guys?" Bulma inquired and I nodded with a sigh as my eyes misted over in nostalgia and I recalled my father's home, along with memories of us chilling on the beach and talking about each other's lives.

"Yeah...I haven't seen anything like this for a long time," I told her as the turtle smiled.

"I agree, it's been so long so thank you for bringing me back," the turtle said as he crawled forward until he was in front of us and smelling the salty air.

"No problem, it was a lot of fun," Goku stated with a laugh as Bulma yawned and stretched.

"Well, I better get going," the turtle informed us as he made his way into the water, humming happily as he started to head out into the ocean and turned around.

"Would you mind waiting here? I have a gift I'd like to give you to repay you for all that you've done for me," the turtle said, causing me and the others to look at each other in confusion.

"What kind of gift?" I asked as I focused my attention back on the turtle.

"You'll see, now I'll be back soon," the turtle told us and continued his way back out into the ocean until he disappeared from sight and we all decided to wait.

As two hours passed by, I was sitting on the beach and watched Goku having fun before I sighed and thought about how much time had passed by since Gohan and I found him just as Bulma looked at me.

"What is it? You sound sad," Bulma pointed out and I looked at her.

"Well, seeing Goku look so happy has gotten me to realize that he's growing up and won't depend on me anymore when he's older, something that's hard for any parent to go through," I admitted and Bulma looked surprised before she stared at me sympathetically.

"You really love him, don't you?" Bulma asked and I looked back at Goku.

"Yeah...he's like the son I never had and it reminds me of when my father reunited with me," I said quietly.

"Your father wasn't a part of your life? Why wasn't he?" Bulma inquired curiously.

"Well, he and my mother were very much in love but he had a job that required him to work in another location in another part of the world for long amounts of time, so they broke it off on good terms since they knew that it never would've worked out because of that, but he didn't know that my mother was pregnant with me so he had no idea he had a son for years until my mother died and he got the news," I explained solemnly.

"Oh God, I'm sorry to hear that," Bulma apologized and I shook my head with a soft reassuring smile.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago and I've accepted that she's gone," I stated and became quiet after that as I watched the gentle waves until Bulma tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you see that? Whatever it is, it's moving toward us," Bulma informed me and Goku, causing us to look out to where she was pointing and I could see the turtle coming back, though I saw that someone was riding on his back.

"It's the turtle and he's got someone on his back," Goku informed us and Bulma blinked at that.

"Wow, it's like you have supervision or something...pretty cool, Goku," Bulma said as the turtle got closer and arrived onto the beach.

"Ahoy there! Sorry for taking so long, I had to go get my master," the turtle explained just as the man who was standing on him got off.

"Man, check that guy out," Bulma muttered as I got a look at him, seeing that he was a bald elderly man with a beard and mustache combo while was wearing red-rimmed sunglasses, an orange Hawaiian shirt, tan shorts and sandals, and he had a cane that was bulbous at the top but the strangest part of him was the purple hermit shell he had strapped to his back.

"Well, hello there kids," the man greeted when we didn't say anything and I had a feeling that things had gotten more interesting now.

* * *

A/N I have returned! I just want to apologize for not updating for a year because I had been stuck on a certain part in this chapter and suffered from writer's block so it was a real pain because of it, but I had managed to get around it with the help of a fellow writer so I'm going to see if I can continue without that happening again.

"Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter since I put in a few changes like the dino surviving and Shu and Mai actually fighting against the wolves instead of running away like idiots because, seriously, they are trained operatives for crying out loud and that sword on Shu's back isn't meant to be a decoration so their training should've kicked in so that they could properly defend themselves.

Anyway, enough about me complaining about the plot holes in the original Dragonball so let me know what you think about the story and stay tuned.


End file.
